


Odyssey: The Journey Home

by Fmfan1980



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: A story festering my head once I started watching DS9. As the Odyssey find her way into the hyperspace window when Orilla blows up, the crew of the Odyssey find themselves in the Star Trek universe. Now, the question becomes how do they get back home for their own war against the Ori. (Tags: Unending (SG1) and Valiant (DS9))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, locations or plots from Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis,and the Star Trek Francise. This is just a work of fiction. I own nothing. Each of the shows, characters (except for any OC's) and plots belong to their respective networks. All I'm doing is playing in the universe that the creators have created. All reviews are welcome.

**Kheb, 600 A.D.**

Anubis had failed in his quest for ascension.

The old, bald man covered in a black cloak had found scrolls that detailed the process of shedding the physical body for a form of pure energy, pure thought, and pure power. It was the power that made the Goa'uld greedy; once a Goa'uld tasted power, it was nearly impossible to wean them off it. Anubis was already persona non-grata among the other system lords; especially Ra who despised him. To Anubis though, it didn't matter what the other System Lords thought of him, all that mattered was that he would soon have the power to make all of them pay.

A breach in subspace opened over the planet known as Kheb, and a ship dropped out of hyperspace and stopped over the planet. It was a few minutes later that Anubis piloted an Al'Kesh by himself to the surface while his mothership, nearly two thousand meters long, remained in orbit around the planet. He told his First Prime to prepare for war, that once he was ascended, there would be vengeance raining down on the other system lords. The old man was transported to the planet below and landed outside a monetary. He exited his Al'Kesh and then walked through the red coloured gates covered in designs and a language of a race long since dead. Stepping into the main compound Anubis felt sickened at the thought of the abject peace and serenity around him and all he could think about was ordering his ship to fire down at the planet.

However, he quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He read about the power of the Ascended in his studies, and he knew that he had to keep a clear mind. Anubis closed his eyes, breathed in deep, and then turned his head at the sound of a door opening… followed by a blonde woman dressed all in white stepping onto the porch of the main building in the compound. He looked at her, his eyes roving up and down, before thinking to himself that the woman would make a perfect queen to be by his side.

"Greetings," said the woman, "I am Oma Desala."

Anubis looked at the woman and bowed his head slightly before introducing himself and then telling her, "I beseech you, Oma Desala. Show me the way to the great path. I am prepared to forego all my…"

"I know who you are, Goa'uld," said Oma as Anubis looked up, narrowed his eyes, and then stood tall, "I can sense your evil within. Do you really believe that I, or any of my kind would ever assist in your ascension."

"I just wish to learn the way to the great path," said Anubis.

"A being of great evil will not be shown the way to the great path," said Oma.

"I…" insisted Anubis when he was interrupted.

"You must leave," Oma said gently as storm clouds gathered in the sky. Anubis looked up and then back down at the small smile on Oma's face. HE knew that somehow, she was responsible for the massive cloud cover rolling overhead making the once brightly lit sky as dark as night. Locking his jaw in anger, Anubis looked back at Oma who simply stood in front of him in silence.

"I desire the secrets of ascension," Anubis growled before raising his left hand and pressing a red crystal on this wrist. Once the crystal glowed, Anubis gave Oma another chance to surrender her secrets of ascension before death gliders from his ship swooped down to completely wipe out her and the compound. But Oma still remained silent as dozens of Death Gliders raced overhead while Anubis gave Oma one last chance.

"No," said Oma gently, "this planet is a sanctuary. I am now asking you once again to leave."

Anubis could only smile before saying that there were other ways of achieving ascension, and that he would find one that did not need her help.

"I have found the tablets, the scrolls, everything that would enable me to Ascend," said Anubis, "I should have realized it would not be so easy. Farewell, Oma Desala."

The former System Lord then smiled as the Death Gliders opened fire. His smile, however, vanished when he realized that the bursts of plasma energy were being intercepted by wisps of white light. Surprised, Anubis stared at Oma who whispered "I warned you" before bolts of lightning struck out from the clouds and destroyed the Death Gliders that were already in the planet's atmosphere. The lightning then proceeded to destroy the Gliders entering the atmosphere before proceeding to punch through the shield of the mothership. The bolts of lightning then cut through the ship itself before punching through the hull. Eventually, the entire ship was destroyed. The Goa'uld watching a bright light signifying the destruction of his mothership as the cloud cover dissipated. Bright sunlight reigned down on Anubis' shocked face as he imagined the power that Oma, and thus ascended beings, commanded.

Power that should have been his.

"You have ten minutes to leave this world through what your people call the Chappa'aii, Anubis," said Oma, "if you do not, then you will be destroyed. Now leave. "

A fuming Anubis watched as Oma stepped back before turning around and walking back into the building. The door closing behind her with a wave of her hand, Anubis looked up at the bright sky and screamed in rage. He then took a step forward and exclaimed hat he will find a way to ascend and gain the untold amounts of power that an Ascended being commanded. He then turned around and walked towards his Al'Kesh, and then flew it into the sky past the floating debris of his once powerful mothership. Engaging the hyperdrive, Anubis was gone from the orbit of Kheb after jumping into hyperspace.

True to his word, Anubis never stopped researching ways to ascend. Ultimately, he discovered in a scroll on Tarsus experiments that a long extinct race performed on themselves. The experiments were supposed to hasten their evolution so that they could attain Ascension.

But the experiments failed. Anubis sneered at the results and claimed to himself that only he would succeed where the ancient race had failed. For two years the Goa'uld performed experiments on himself and his Jaffa. Just like the ancient race though, Anubis failed as well.

What he never realized though was that he had doomed his entire race.

The experiments on his body and those of his Jaffa created a virus that spread from one Jaffa to another. His Jaffa would travel through the Stargate and encounter other Jaffa, and during their wars, the virus would spread through the air and physical contact to other Jaffa. Those who died after the wars would still pass on the virus thanks to their compatriots bringing their bodies back for honourable burials in their own worlds. Eventually even the other System Lords would be infected.

In two more years, the Goa'uld race was on the verge of extinction thanks to the virus. Unknown to Anubis, this virus was similar to the great plague that killed off a majority of the ancient race known as the Alterans. The System Lords died one by one, starting with Lord Yu, and went on to Ra, Apophis, Set, and so on. The Jaffa fared no better; being incubators for the larval Goa'uld led to their downfall as well. When the Goa'uld symbiote died, the poison released affected the Jaffa as well. Billions of implanted Jaffa died, as did the System Lords and minor Goa'uld. One more year later, the Goa'uld were extinct.

Even the Tok'ra fared no better. They were a genetic match for the Goa'uld symbiotes, so they were affected when Tok'ra spies brought back the virus to their safe worlds. In three years, ninety five percent of the Tok'ra were extinct. The remaining Tok'ra, including Selmak, discovered a cure to the virus by the time their race was near extinction.

However, it was too late.

With only a handful of Tok'ra left, Selmak and several others went into hiding. They had won the war against the Goa'uld without even going to a full scale war, but the cost was pyric. With the downfall of the Goa'uld, the virus ran its course; and the numerous planets that were once under Goa'uld rule either fell or flourished. What remained of the Jaffa built enclaves on their own worlds and waited for their gods to return. Other human civilizations like the Tollan were lying within their own sphere of influence refusing to interact with the outside world. The Nox were isolated on Gaia, and the Asgard watched as the Goa'uld fell… refusing to help them with a cure.

Eventually other races such as the Vulcans, Cardassian, the Romulans, and various others rose to power in their own right. And without a Goa'uld presence to counter them, the other races started on a period of exploration and conquest.

**The Odysseys, Orbit over Orilla, Ida galaxy.**

It was over for the race known as the Asgard; the oldest and most advanced race in three galaxies were dying. And to prevent their technology and knowledge from being abused by the Ori and their enemies, the grey aliens installed their complete knowledge base and technological legacy onto the Earth ship known as the Odyssey. It was as thanks for the humans of Earth, the Tau'ri, for helping them in their greatest times of need; particularly in the cause of defeating the replication threat. There were hundreds of humans from Earth who were also helping the Asgard in their quest for a cure to cure the genetic disease that was ravaging their species.

However, with the war against the Ori in the Milky Way, the Asgard understood the reason for Earth shifting resources to the war which had already claimed nearly eighty percent of the galaxy. It was then a decision was made by the Asgard High Council over doubts by various other Asgard. Despite humanity being young in term of interstellar travel and experience, the High Council had seen that the Tau'ri had the potential to be greater than they already were.

And so, the decision was made to gift the Tau'ri with the Asgards entire knowledge, history, and technology. The Odyssey was called to Orilla where it was outfitted with the latest technology by Thor and various other Asgard. The ship was going to be the most advanced vessel anywhere in the galaxy, and it contained the Asgard Core; the culmination of the history of a great race.

The most poignant of the Asgard goodbyes was between two friends; the supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor, and the head of Homeworld Security, General Jack O'Neill. After Thor said his goodbyes to Colonel Sam Carter, he met with the General in the empty Mess Hall. The both of them looked out at the stars and stood together in silence, each holding a cup of coffee, for a few seconds. It was something that he had been bugging Thor to experience for quite some time – drinking coffee. And the fact that the Asgard had taken a few sips of the liquid showed him the hopelessness of the situation they found themselves in.

"I guess there's no changing your mind, old buddy?" asked the General as he glanced over at Thor, and then back out towards the stars.

"This has been coming for a long time, O'Neill," said Thor as he looked out down at the planet below and the stared at the black liquid before taking another sip. He was at first taken aback by the bitterness of the liquid, and then there was a hint of sweetness as his body warmed slight before reverting back to his regular temperature. While he looked up at the General, he thought to himself that this was something he should have done a long time ago. But it was too late to think back on what should have been done, Thor already accepted what was supposed to happen, and all he had to do now was say his final goodbye, "our disease has gone past the critical stage. It is too late for us. But for your people, while you have a long way to go, the Asgard believe you are well on your way."

"It would be better if you guys were here to see how far we can go," said the General as he looked out into the starry darkness.

"Your people are the Fifth Race," said Thor as the General looked at him, "I have already told Colonel Carter as much. You have the will and the ability to protect the future of this galaxy."

"Couldn't you have found a cure on Atlantis?" asked General O'Neill as Thor looked away towards the planet below.

"It was already too late for us, O'Neill," said Thor shaking his head, "despite everything your people have done for us, despite everything the Nox have done for us, it was still too late."

"We could have tried," said General O'Neill.

"And that would have pulled more resources away from the war with the Ori," Thor said shaking his head, "the High Council did not believe the risk was worth it."

The two of them just looked at each other before looking away.

"In these final moments, Thor," said O'Neill glancing at the grey alien, "no more O'Neill. Just call me Jack."

"Very well, Jack," said Thor just before the two of them saw four Hyperspace windows opening up, and four Ori warships exiting into real space.

When the Ori discovered the Odyssey in Ida, they attacked the ship and the planet. It was then that Thor, having said his final goodbye to the man whom had he had come to view as a friend, beamed out of the ship with the other Asgard. While the planet was preparing to self-destruct, General O'Neill rushed back to the bridge and ordered the activation of all Asgard weaponry. A volley was fired at one of the Ori ships which, to everyone's surprise, was destroyed in four shots of the Asgard beam weapons.

"Come about," said General O'Neill who tried to hide his anger at the Ori's interruption as the Odyssey turned towards the second of four Ori ships and opened fire. The Ori warships had ships powerful enough to withstand the impact of a Goa'uld Hatak vessel, and those shields fell after three shots… with the fourth beam cutting through the hull of the ship and destroying it.

"Yes!" Colonel Mitchel punched into the air while Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala, members of Stargate Command's SG-1, looked on in amazement.

"General," said Major Marks, "we're getting a massive energy surge from the planet."

"Move us out of here, open a hyperspace window," said the General as the ship moved away from the planet with one thought going through his mind, 'goodbye, my friend.'

"Hyperspace in three, two, one," said Mark before he pressed a button after Colonel Sam Carter, who was in engineering, said that the hyperdrive was fully functional. The ship opened a window just as the planet exploded. The shockwave destroyed the remaining two Ori ships and then impacted the Odyssey just as it entered the window. The crew was jolted, with some falling onto the floor, and ones hanging on to consoles while the entire ship shuddered as the usual blue-white of the hyperspace tunnel gave way to hues of purple, red, and green for a few seconds before reverting to the usual blue and white. Once the ship stopped shaking, General O'Neill ordered all stations to report in, and then contacted Colonel Carter asking what had just happened.

"We got hit by a subspace wake caused by the explosion, sir," said the Colonel as she looked at data on a holographic HUD. Thanks to the Asgard upgrades, I can tell you that… okay, this isn't right."

"Sam?" asked Colonel Mitchel while Teal'c stood behind Vala. He noticed the tone of disbelief in the voice of Colonel Carter, something he would rarely hear except in the most exceptional of circumstances.

"I suggest we leave hyperspace," said the Colonel, "I need to run a full diagnostic on our systems."

"Carter," said the General as he frowned, "you sound worried."

"Plus, we could still have Ori ships in real space," said Vala.

"I doubt that," said the Colonel while she looked at the screen in front of her with her eyes wide open in surprise, "I'm detecting a fluctuation in our hyperdrive. We need to exit hyperspace so that I could get a good look at what's going on."

"Do it," said the General. The Odyssey opened a tear and existed hyperspace, accelerating out before stopping several meters away from the rift which sealed itself. For the thirty minutes, the Odyssey was cloaked, an upgrade performed by the Merlin possessed Daniel after the Sangraal was sent to the Ori galaxy through the Supergate. Over the thirty minutes, the ship was in full battle readiness in case the Ori were able to detect ships that used an Ancient cloaking system. However, there was no sign of the Ori… and the crew was yet to learn something even more perplexing as Colonel Carter rushed into the bridge where the rest of SG-1 where located, along with General O'Neill and the bridge crew.

"We're in the Milky Way," said the Colonel while everyone looked at her in surprise. They all knew that the travel time from Earth to Orilla in the Ida galaxy took almost a month. And thanks to the two-week long retro-fit of the Odyssey with advanced Asgard technology, including upgrades to the hyperdrive, meant that they could return to Earth in just under three weeks. But there was no way they would make it back to the Milky Way in only a few seconds, even with a ZPM powering the ship. Before anyone could ask any questions, the Colonel waved her hands while saying that she ran a full diagnostic on all systems to make sure that the readings she found on scans conducted on the surround stellar matter around them were not what they were supposed to be,

"Meaning?" asked a worried Vala while some of the crew started to mumble.

"All matter has a quantum frequency corresponding to a particular universe," said the Colonel when Colonel Mitchell started to whisper "don't say it, don't say it, don't say it."

"We're in another universe," said the Colonel while the crew looked at each other worried.

"You just had to say it," whined General O'Neill, as Colonel Mitchell sighed, while Daniel asked if there was a way to get back to their own universe. Colonel Carter replied that she's already looking into it.

"It took the subspace wake of an entire planet exploding to get us here," said the Colonel, "and the shift in the colour of the hyperspace tunnel was the indication that we shifted into another quantum reality."

"Maybe we could contact the Asgard in this reality and ask them for help," said Daniel, "that is if they're alive."

"That's if they ever existed here," said General O'Neill, "Maintain the cloak in case the Goa'uld still exist in this reality. Or other versions of the Odyssey. Or other versions of us. This ship is the final legacy of the Asgard, and I have every intention of protecting it. Carter, send a subspace message on all Asgard frequencies. We need to get back to our home, our own reality."

"I'm sure the Asgard Core has more frequencies we can use," said Colonel Carter as the General nodded his head. The blonde and Vala then rushed out of the bridge and continued to the Core room.

"Genera;?" said Marks when his console started to beep, "long range sensors are detecting a battle."

"I can confirm, sir," said Major Womack, who Colonel Mitchel, Daniel, and Teal'c were standing next to while looking at the screen which now showed two ships firing weapons at each other, "signal's coming from sixty light years away."

"Looks like the little ship… no…" said a surprised Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the smaller ship on the screen as it was getting hit by white bursts of energy. The energy hit a shield as the ship listed before moving to conduct an attack run on the larger, purple coloured vessel. Colonel Mitchell, who was still unable to speak because of the shock of what he was saying snapped his fingers at Teal'c and pointed at the screen. By now, even Womack was stunned as the three of them were joined by Daniel who was pulled to the screen by the Colonel.

" Mitchell?" asked the General with a frown as he sat down on his chair.

"Ummm…" said the Colonel as he finally looked up at General O'Neill, "ummm…. Sir, I think you'd have to see this. But we need to go there now, one of the ships looks badly damaged."

" Marks," said the General, "engage the hyperdrive, get us there."

After the Odyssey entered the hyperspace window, the Colonel showed General O'Neill what was it that had him and the others all stunned. The smaller ship had the name U.S.S Valiant, NCC-74210, United Federation of Planets.

"The United Federation of Planets?" asked General O'Neill with an eye-brow arched up, "you don't mean… no… that's supposed to be a TV show, Mitchell. Hell, I have all season of the original series, the Next Generation, DS9, and yes, even Voyager. I mean… wow… okay, so we're in a reality where Star Trek is real?"

"Sensors are indicating as such, O'Neill," said Teal'c who was staring at the screen before looking up at the General.

"Sam?" asked Daniel as he pressed a button on Womack's console. He was now connected to Colonel Carter before asking if the long-range sensors were in working order.

"Yes, Daniel," said Colonel Carter, "everything's working fine. It's just that we're in another reality."

"Any luck on finding more Asgard frequencies?" asked General O'Neill, "oh, and check the sensor logs. You and Vala are going to find something really interesting."

"Still searching sir," the Colonel responded, "I'll send a subspace transmission once we're exited hyperdrive. And… oh. Ummm…. Daniel, Vala just showed me the sensor logs and… well, is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean a ship from Star Trek, then yes, it is," said Colonel Mitchell.

"But.. but it's not possible, it's a TV show!" exclaimed Colonel Carter while Teal'c remarked that was what General O'Neill had said as well.

"I believe it is the Defiant class," added Teal'c while the General nodded his head.

"We can have our questions answered later," said General O'Neill as he wondered if the Asgard really did exist. He then wondered if the Goa'uld existed, especially since he hadn't seen any sign of them in the television shows. And then he thought about something even more interesting, 'how the heck did anyone in our reality come up with the shows? Was it their own creativity, or did was there some way they were able to get information from another reality? Yeah… need to file that for later. Hopefully Carter will have something'.

"Carter, we have a ship under attack," said the General as he headed back to his seat, "I need shields and weapons up immediately after coming out of hyperspace."

"Understood," said the Colonel as she and Vala went to work while the General mumbled, 'this is going to be one hell of a report'.

"Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one," said Marks as the ship opened a tear and exited hyperspace into the middle of a battle between a ship that was three times the size of the one being attacked, the USS Valiant.

Shields and Asgard weapons charged once the Odyssey exited into normal space, the Tau'ri vessel incepted four shots that were heading for the Valiant. The ship shook slightly, the ZPM powered shield holding strong at ninety eight percent, as it absorbed the blasts. With the Odyssey now a target, the larger alien vessel turned its targeting sensors to the strange newcomer and opened fire.

"We have four life signs on the Valiant, sir," said a voice from the rear of the bridge.

"I'm reading a power surge through the Valliant's power core," said Marks while the ship shook once again.

"Warp core," said the General as Teal'c smirked, "warp core."

"Fire the Asgard beams," continued the General as the Odyssey rolled over and above the larger ship and fired a white beam of light that hit a shield. However, the shield fluctuated before another beam was fired. The shield flared again, but this time the beam cut through and hit the hull. An explosion erupted from the hull as Womack exclaimed that the alien's shields were down. Another ZPM powered beam tore through the hull of the port section of the vessel before more explosions erupted along the hull. A few seconds later, the Dominion ship was torn apart from various secondary explosions.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c as the Odyssey moved to protect the unshielded Valiant from the explosion, "if I remember correctly, this design belongs to the fictional species known as the Dominion. An enemy of the Federation Alliance."

"You're right," said the General.

"You can forget the word 'fictional'" said the Colonel as Womack said that the warp core was about to go critical.

"Beam the survivors straight to the bridge and move us away, full military thrust," said the General.

The Odyssey then lowered her shields and beamed the survivors to the bridge before moving off. The newcomers, after the bright flashes of white light dissipated, stared at the Odyssey crew just as Marks said that shields were being raised once again. The ship then shook slightly when the Valiant exploded, leaving only the current crew as survivors.

"Ummm…." Said the dark skinned young man who appeared to be in civilian clothing while the others, including an alien male who had what seemed to be large ears, stood stunned at the people who were looking back at them. The dark skinned young man then looked at the blonde young woman who was holding onto her arm and bleeding from her cheek. However, even she was stunned at the turn of events that had just occurred.

"My name is General Jack O'Neill of the U… United States Air Force," said the General. The General slightly hesitated.. he wanted to say that they were on a Tau'ri vessel. But the problem was that he was sure the officers and civilian standing in front of him had already seen the patches on their jumpsuits which had the American flag, and flags of four other Earth countries on the sleeves. There was no sense in lying, instead his only duty now was to get the Odyssey crew home to their own reality.

And the only way to do that was to hopefully find the Asgard to help them.

"United States Air Force?" asked the dark skinned young man with a hint of surprise in his voice, "as in from Earth?"

"This isn't a Federation ship," said the alien looking on confused while the others were whispering among themselves, "how can this ship be from Earth?"

"This ship is from Earth," said Colonel Mitchell before introducing himself, Daniel, and then Teal'c who simply nodded his head.

"Sir," said Womack looking back at the General while trying to hide her surprise at the possibility of what else could be real in this reality, "long range sensors are showing three ships heading this way."

"How far?" asked the General.

"Forty light years," said Womack, "looks like they're at warp, sir."

"You have long range sensors that can scan up to forty light years?" asked the blonde officer with a confused look on her face, "and you're from Earth? There's nothing in the Federation or… you're part of the Dominion. This is a Dominion trap.. a trap. Phasers.. take out phasers, and…"

"You're safe," said Daniel while he took a few steps forward. He glanced over the General and silently waited for a signal to tell them the truth of the situation. Once the General nodded his head, Daniel took another step forward, "my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson; this is an Earth ship… but let's just say that we're not from the Earth you know. This ship is part of a fleet of interstellar vessel that are part of an organization called Stargate Command."

"Stargate Command?" asked the alien while the dark skinned young man held onto the blonde's arms and was calming her down. Another blonde wearing a yellow accented uniform said that there was no such thing as a Stargate Command.

"We have come from another reality," said Teal'c. It was that statement which made the four newcomers silent as they stared at Teal'c, and then at the General.

"My… my name is Jake Sisko," said the dark-skinned young man while Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c glanced at each other knowingly, and General O'Neill hid a reflexive action to smile at his guess of who the young man's identity being true "and I.. I think we need to go to my dad on Deep Space Nine,"

"You.. you do know DS9?" asked the blonde in the red uniform.

"Nope," said the Colonel while thinking, 'oh, yea I did.'

"We have not," said Teal'c as he thought, 'I have indeed. On my seven season DVD box set.'

"No idea," the General said, 'at least we get to see DS9. Umm… I wonder if the Enterprise is real. But then again, real or not, our mission is to get back home. The Ori are still in the galaxy… but is Hank gonna be pissed he didn't come along.'

"We'll need coordinates for Deep Space Nine," continued the General, "and then we'll drop you off."

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**USAF Odyssey, a minute later.**

It had been about a minute since the coordinates for Deep Space Nine were given to Marks by the still stunned Nog, who was trying to figure out what was happening. Marks input the numbers and then glanced over at the General before telling him that it would take a little more than ten minutes to get there.

"Ten?" asked Jake surprised with the two female Starfleet officers looking at each other in surprise while Nog tilted his head. He knew that at warp six, it would take the Defiant a little over three hours to get to DS9 from their current location… he knew of no such race that could cut down on travel time at faster than light speeds. It was then he began to wonder the type of warp system these people used. It was only a few minutes ago that he and the others, except for Jake who was being kept in the brig by the Captain of the Valiant who died during the attack by the Dominion ship, saw a breach forming in space. While their sensors were gliching thanks to the damage caused by weapons fire, Nog and the crew watched the Odyssey accelerate out of the breach and then open fire at the Dominion warship before destroying it.

"Hyperdrive engines are ready, sir," said Womack as the General nodded. The Starfleet personnel looked behind them and watched the ship accelerate into a forming breach. And once it entered, they were surrounding by a tunnel of blue and white light. The General then glanced at the still surprised looks on the faces of the bridge crew, even those who didn't watch any of the shows were showing surprise as they continued their work.

The General then sighed, got up, from his seat and walked up to the five-young people. He tried to place the episode of the TV show this had taken place, while wondering if everything that had actually been shown on TV, had actually happened in real life. And that brought about another question in his mind, and he was sure that Daniel and Teal'c, as well as Colonel Mitchell were thinking the same thing.

How was it that a real-life universe became a television show in their own universe?

However, that had to be pushed to the back of his mind while the General asked which one of them was in charge. Colonel Mitchell walked up to the front and stood behind the General and wondered aloud about the different uniforms the three Starfleet people were wearing. He mentally guessed that Jake, like the character on the show, was a civilian… a reporter.

Jake then confirmed that he was a reporter for the Federation News Service, and that the ship they were on just became the biggest news so far.

"Yea," replied General O'Neill as he remembered what happened the last time reporters were on an Earth vessel, the X-303 Prometheus, "I don't like reporters."

It was then, before any questions could be asked, that Teal'c walked up to the forward section near the viewport and whispered into the General's ear. The Jaffa didn't know if the hearing abilities of the Firangi were accurate, so all he mentioned was the two female officers weren't who they said they were. The two friends then looked at each other before General O'Neill turned to the group and asked them what was going on.

"It's a classified Starfleet mission, sir," said the Valiant's First Officer, Commander Karen Ferris. She glanced over at Teal'c who was looking at her, and then at the other female officer, Chief Petty Officer Dorian Collins. He then turned to Nog who looked back at him, and then at the Golden tattoo on his forehead while wondering how painful it must have been to get that tattoo. Everyone turned back to Karen who said that their mission was for Starfleet eyes only.

"I see," said the General.

"And sir," Nog said while clasping his hands, "we're thankful for the rescue, but even if this ship is indeed from a Earth… you claim not to be from Starfleet. And we were on a classified Starfleet mission, and…"

"Anything to do with that ship we saw you trying to fight against?" asked Colonel Mitchel.

"It's a Dominion ship," said Jake, "you don't know them, do you? I mean.. you really don't know them?"

"No," said Daniel as he approached the group and stood next to Teal'c, "you see, we need to get back to our own reality. We're up against an enemy called the Ori, they've already taken over most of the galaxy, while those who don't follow them are destroyed."

"Sounds like the Dominion," said Dorian as she looked around the bridge.

"Does the Dominion build ships using the knowledge of beings that evolved between the needs of their physical bodies? Who have more knowledge about technology and the universe than any of us combined?" asked Colonel Mitchell while Daniel winced at that explanation of the Ori.

"No, they do not," said Nog as he narrowed his eyebrows, "sounds like you're speaking of the Prophets."

"Prophets?" asked Daniel with a questioning look on his face while Teal'c and Colonel Mitchel looked at each other with a knowing look. They then turned to General O'Neill who, trying to hide his being 'geeked' out at the whole situation, asked Jake about the Prophets. Nog and the others than explained what they could about the 'wormhole aliens', and when they were done… the Colonel off-handed mentioned that the prophets sounded just like the 'Q'.

"What's the Q?" asked Ferris, "I thought you were talking about some people called the Ori."

"Sorry," said the Colonel while he wondered, as did Teal'c and General O'Neill, if 'Q' really didn't exist… or that the four people in front of them were not revealing everything. Guessing that they wouldn't be able to get a clean answer unless they revealed that the the lives of Jake and the Starfleet personnel were essentially a television program, the General changed the subject by asking about the Dominion.

The explanation given to them were for the most part, at least to those in the bridge crew who had more than just a passing knowledge of the shows, accurate. It made everyone wonder how it was that the lives of the people of the Federation became a television series. The General guessed that they would never find out, and that he didn't think he wanted to find out. He knew that wanted to find out a reason would mean wasting valuable time and the more time they spent, the more they would feel a need to interfere.. thus placing the Odyssey and her technology in danger.

'Oh I'm sure Carter has a few theories already,' thought the General to himself when Ferris took a step towards the General and said that Starfleet would appreciate their help in fighting the Dominion. She explained that the Odyssey's shields and weapon systems, once studied, would be the turning point in the war against the Dominion.

The General wanted to help out, he really did. But he, like Teal'c and the Colonel had already watched the series multiple times, and were aware that the Federation do win out in the end. But with a cost of over eight hundred million deaths. He was also aware, as he looked back at Daniel who shrugged his shoulders, that the Ori were an immediate threat back in their own reality.

And the SGC needed the technology and knowledge base on the Odyssey to build new ships to battle the Ori. That was their mission on the way from Orilla, and he needed to finish that mission.

"This ship needs to head back to Earth, our Earth, to battle the Ori," said the General reluctantly while the Colonel breathed in deeply. He believed that the General would want to stay in this reality for a few hours while waiting for a response to the messages that Colonel Carter were sending the Asgard, "that's our duty. We have to finish our mission so that we can bring back what intel we gathered to Homeworld Command. We then use that intel to help our fight. Helping you fight the Dominion, even if…"

"So you won't help?" asked Dorian with eyes narrowed in confusion while Nog looked back at Jake. The both of them remembered the mission of the USS Valiant, and how they epically failed to retrieve the needed intelligence on the new Dominion warship and bring it back to Starfleet. Instead of following orders, and with the senior staff dead weeks earlier, the elite cadre of Starfleet cadets known as Red Squad took it upon themselves to take on the mission; the orders of which were received after the death of the senior staff. The cadets had succeeded in gaining the much needed scans, and if they had turned back towards Earth… they would have succeeded in the mission and completed their orders. However, the deceased cadet Captain instead opted to destroy the Dominion ship using the intel gathered. However, with their inexperience in the way… the entire ship went down minus the four survivors.

"This ship contains the legacy of a race that were our allies," said Daniel, "we just saw them commit suicide, and now it's up to us to make sure that…"

"We could copy that information and…."

"Commander Ferris," interrupted Teal'c as the young woman looked back at him with a pleading look, "it is our reality that is of consequence to us."

The General looked up at Teal'c and knew he was right. In fact, that was the very thing he told the man when they went to Dr. Carter's Earth years ago to call the Asgard to prevent an invasion. That day, Teal'c killed the Teal'c who was still under Apophis' control without mercy citing the exact same reason; it was their reality that mattered once everything was said and done.

"Are… are you Earth military, sir?" asked Chief Colllins.

"I belong to the Free Jaffa," said Teal'c bowing his head slightly, "however, I have done battle alongside the Tau'ri for the past ten years to free my people, and various human worlds, from the Goa'uld."

"The Goa… who?" asked Jake as he was excitedly typing on his PADD. It was then that Colonel Carter from engineering contacted the bridge with a message.

"We've found a few frequencies, emergency frequencies used by the Alliance," she said while Jake continued hurriedly tappning n his PADD, "we're sending a message using those frequencies."

"You mean the Alliance of Four Races?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," said Colonel Carter while Ferris asked about the Alliance, and who they were since Starfleet had not heard of them before. The General held a hand up, signalling for her to hold any questions while Colonel Carer continued to speak. "Sir, the issue is that we're not sure if the Asgard are ever alive."

"Asgard?" whispered Nog as he looked back at Colling who shrugged her shoulder while eh Colonel continued to speak.

"But we do know another way to contact them," the Colonel said, "Cimmeria."

"Makes sense," said Colonel Mitchell nodding his head.

"We did pass the tests in the Hall of Heroes to contact Thor," said Daniel, "and Cimmmeria's an Asgard protected planet."

"So they'll be watching it no matter where they are," the General said before turning to Marks. HE told the man to set a course for Cimmeria after beaming Jake and the others to Deep Space Nine.

"Wait, wait," said Jake looking up from tapping away on his PADD, "you said Thor? As is the ancient Earth god of Thunder?"

"God of Thunder?" scoffed Ferris, "please."

"What is this God of Thunder?" asked Nog while Collins remained silent while glancing at the rest of the bridge crew.

"They're an alien race, much like the Roswell greys," said Daniel.

"They have been an ally to Earth in our reality. Our hope is that they will be able to return us home," said Teal'c while Jake stuck his tongue and tapped furiously on the PADD while Nog asked how far Cimmeria was from their current location.

"Marks?" asked the General.

"Ten thousand light years from the present location, sir," said Marks while Colonel Carter added that a message to the Asgard were being sent on all subspace channels.

"Ten… ten thousand?" asked Collins, "that's away from Federation space. Is it in the Beta Quadrant, or…"

"We're kind of not sure where the borders of your quadrants are," said Daniel before they were being interrupted by Marks.

"General," said Mark looking at his console, "coming out of Hyperspace in three, two,…"

**Deep Space Nine, Operations Center.**

"Benjamin," said the joined Trill, Jedzia Dax, looking up from her console. The station commander, Captain Benjamin Sisko, was about to go up the stairs to his office when he was called by the Starfleet Science officer. "I'm reading an usual form of subspace radiation, a type we haven't catalogued."

"Where?" asked Major Kira Nerys, the Bajoran liaison and the Captain's First Officer.

"The number three pylon," Dax said as the screen activated and everyone watched a breach open in space before an unknown ship accelerated out and then stopped a kilometre away from the number three pylon. The Captain ordered full scans on the mysterious ship and the breach it appeared from before looking at the Major and asking her to open hailing frequencies.

"This is Captain Benjamin Sisko, commander of Deep Space Nine, please identify yourself."

"This ship configuration isn't in any known database, Benjamin," said Dax as she check the Starfleet and Federation ship database.

"Doesn't look Cardassian, and…" However, before Major Kira could finish, Chief O'Brien was saying that they were getting a response; and that it was audio only.

"Captain Sisko, this is General Jack O'Neill. This is going to sound unbelievable, and while we'd like to explain how and why, all I can say right now is that we're from an alternate Earth. This ship is called the USAF Odyssey,"

"Alternate Earth?" whispered Dax a she started to run every type of scan available while the Major asked the stunned Captain the meaning of 'USAF'.

"United States Air Force," he replied with a whisper, "but… but it was disbanded three hundred years ago."

"Captain," said General O'Neill, "we have four of your people that we'd like to return to you. We'd need transport co-ordinates."

"Of course," said the Captain as he pointed at O'Brien to send transportation coordinates form the Operations Center while continuing to speak, "General, I'd like to invite you and your crew to Deep Space Nine. I know I'll like to know more about where you come from. In fact, we've already have experiences with one alternate reality; and to know that there could be more out there would be something Starfleet Command would want to.."

"While I'd love nothing more than to tour your station and talk, Captain," said the General, "my crew have to find a few friends to help us get home. We just received coordinates and… your people are gone."

"Gone?" asked the Captain when there was a sudden screeching sound next to him. Daw said that she was reading an energy surge just before four bright white lights deposited Jake, Nog, and the others much to the Captain's surprise.

"Jako?" asked the confused Captain, "I thought you and Nog were supposed to be heading for Ferenginar"

"Dad… dad…" said Jake while Nog and the Cadets were taking all at once. The Captain then whistled before General O'Neill's voice came on the speakers again.

"Captain," said the General, "we have to get going. If we don't see you again, I wish you good luck."

"Ye.. yes," said the Captain as the Odyssey came about and entered a Hyperspace window. It was then that Dax looked up and called for the Captain. Sisko ordered Jake and the others to the infirmary before saying he had many questions to ask them. Before they left, he noticed the pips that Collins and Ferris, two cadets, were wearing… as well as the Lt Commander pips worn by Nog. Shaking his head, he turned and rushed to Dax's side with the Major next to him. "What is it, Old Man?"

"We ran a quick scan of the breach and… well… it's a region of subspace we haven't encountered before," said Dax as the Captain and the Major looked at the results of the scans on the console.

"Sir," O'Brien said from another Console, "the ship's power generation is off the scale. What's amazing is that I detected no warp drive, no deflectors... not even a deflector dish. It had chemical propellant weapons, missiles, I read radiogenic weapons, energy turrets, and… sir, it's a mixture of old and new technology."

"That could be because it is from the past," said Dax as everyone looked at her, "I can't say anything about the alternate universe theory until the sensors had a few more seconds to run the associated scans, but we did detect chronitons around the hull."

"Chronitons? Time travel?" asked Major.

"Earth didn't have any interstellar shops in the past, at least not until the first Enterprise." Said the Captain.

"How far in the past?" asked O'Brien.

"Early twenty-first century," Dax said before the Captain rubbed his chin and noted out loud of an incident on the Enterprise D when a man from the twenty second century stole a time-machine that arrived in his time from the twenty seventh century. The Captain said that the time traveller who stole the machine travelled to the Enterprise to steal future equipment so that he could backward engineer them in his own time; and then release them to the public as new inventions every year so that he could gain fame and riches.

"So you think these people from the twenty first century stole a ship from the distant future, and travelled back in time to the twenty fourth century?" asked the Major.

"That's what we need to find out," said the Captain, "Dax, can you track the ship?"

"No," said the Trill shaking her head "scanning subspace, but.. but there's nothing."

"I'll be in the infirmary, I think Jake and the others have one heck of a report to tell me," said the Captain as he headed to the turbo-lift, "Dax, inform Starfleet Command we may have a ship out of its own time in the Alpha Quadrant. Send everything we have, including the scans of the ship, to all Federation vessels. One of them will have to encounter it somewhere."

"And if we can't find it?" asked the Major.

"Then we hope that the Dominion don't," said the Captain.

TBC.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep Space Nine infirmary, ten minutes later.**

Ferris and Collins were looking at Nog who was seated on one of the bio-beds being checked out by Dr. Julian Bashir, the chief Medical Officer on the station. They then turned to Jake who was being looked at by one of the Bajoran nurses; the four of them were whispering to each other in regards to what just happened as they headed to the infirmary, but they remined conspicuously silent on the events that led to the Odyssey saving their lives. They were excited about finding a new ship from another reality with humans on board, but that soon gave way to the heavy weight of losing an entire Federation ship.

Back in the infirmary, Collins and Ferris sighed before looking down at the floor as they refused to answer any of the doctor's questions, including how it was that two cadets were wearing the pips of a Lt. Commander and Chief Petty officer. They would only say that it was a classified mission. The doctor even asked Nog, but he didn't answer… however, Jake did open his mouth to answer when asked.

But the looks from Ferris, Nog, and Collins made him close his mouth and say nothing. The doctor sighed before continuing his examination of the four patients, and it wasn't long before Captain Sisko strode in and hugged Jake before anyone could say anything. The man knew that something must have happened to the runabout he and Nog had taken to Starbase two-five-seven; and while he was glad that Jake was alive, he was perplexed by the presence of the two cadets who had joined the both of them. Especially since he wasn't told about any cadets being on the Starbase.

The Captain needed some answers, and he was going to get them now."

"Are you alright?" asked the Captain as he parted while holding onto his son's shoulder.

"Yes, but dad," Jake said, "you need to talk to that General O'Neill. They're from another reality and… and I'm telling you that their weapons destroyed a Jem'Hadar warship in three… or two… shots."

"What?" asked the Captain before shaking his head. More questions were swimming in his mind, but he asked the first one that mattered to him now, "Jako, how did you and Nog get on that ship? Where's the run-about, and how did you meet these cadets, and how did you get on the ship."

"Sir," said Ferris who stopped talking when the Captain turned to her and asked point blank how it was that a cadet was wearing the pips of a Lt Commander and that of a Chief Petty Officer. Ferris stumbled as she looked away and towards the floor as her heart raced. She looked back up and said that their mission was classified, and that she could only talk to him.

"Doctor," said the Captain as she looked back at the young man, "give us the room, if you'd please?"

"Of course," he replied before walking out of the infirmary with the nurses. The Captain then turned to Ferris and asked again what happened. The man listened as he looked t Ferris, and then at Collins. The both of whom were telling him about the Valiant and that they were part of Red Squad. Ferris explained that the Valiant was taken out of one of the Starbases for the members of Red Squad to get command experience by circumnavigating the Federation.

"And then the Dominion invaded," said Collins. Erris then explained the circumstances behind the Red Squad cadets taking over command duties of the ship following the deaths of the regular officers. She mentioned the mission briefing they received from Starfleet Command on retrieving a scan of the latest Dominion warship. The Captain looked at Jake and Nog who were looking away while Ferris explained that their Captain opted to complete the mission instead of contacting Starfleet Command that the regular crew had died.

"You did what?" barked the Captain as he looked at Ferris, and then at Collins, "why wasn't Starfleet contacted about this?"

"The orders were to maintain radio silence and…"

"And you felt you cadets had the experience necessary to finish this mission on your own?" an angry Captain Sisko demanded to know while asking himself what happened to the other cadets. That question was foremost on his mind at this moment, as well as finding out who in Starfleet would ever put cadets on one of the Federation's warships. Even if those cadets were part of the much vaunted Red Squad, the very same group of cadets he considered as Federation traitors after they sabotaged Earth's power grid. "That communique was meant for your captain, and…"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" asked Ferris.

The Captain shook his head and said no. Surprising everyone in the room except for Jake. The young man could sense his father was incredulous, and he was going to have his say before he could be interrupted.

"That communique was meant for your Captain, not for your Cadet captain... and not for any of you cadets," barked Sisko, "you should have the presence of mind to realize that Starfleet should have been informed about the situation. And only if they agreed to send in Red Squad, then you proceed with the mission. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes," whispered Ferris and Collins.

"Dad," said Jake as the Captain looked at his son, "if they didn't follow the warship, then Nog and I would probably be dead."

The Captain took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead before placing his hands on his hips and stared at the members of Red Squad with a serious expression on his face, "I cannot argue with that. Where are the rest of your crew?"

Nog explained what happened after he and Jake were rescued. And all the Captain could do was shake his head while he closed his eyes, all while thinking of the loss of the more than a hundred cadets. He was thankful that the Valiant rescued Nog and Jake, and he let that be known to Ferris and Collins.

"What will happen to us, sir?" asked Collins as she thought about her future in Starfleet, while Ferris looked at the floor.

"I don't know," said Sisko realizing that it was no use berating the Cadets who had to live with the fact that their friends and team mates died. He did make a mental note to ask Nog in private if he, as the commissioned officer on board, tried to convince the cadets to return to Starfleet Headquarters. Or if he pushed hard enough to return once they had scanned the Dominion warship. "but this will be a horrible lesson for the three of you… and yes, Nog… it includes you as well. Cadets, you decided to complete the mission given to your regular Captain without notifying Starfleet of what happened. Just because you're part of Red Squad, does not mean that you get to do what you want… when you want. But that can't be changed…. You chose to follow those orders, and in doing so saved one of my officers and my son."

Sisko continued to say that they disobeyed a direct order from Starfleet by engaging the ship after scanning it and retrieving the data they needed. "Your orders were to return to Starfleet Headquarters so that Intelligence can go through the data. But you chose to instead go it on your own. Thankfully you were saved by the Odyssey, but you disobeying your orders resulted in the destruction of the Valiant and the rest of your crew. For any Starfleet personnel, that's the greatest punishment of all… knowing that if you had done things differently, then you could have saved your people."

"Do we get over it, sir?" asked Nog softly.

"No," said Sisko as he looked at Nog, Jake, and then back at Ferris and Collins, "but you try to look to the future, and move on. I expect all of you will get counselling, in fact.. I'm ordering a period of counselling for all of you."

"Yes, sir," said Nog and the cadets while Jake nodded his head. It was just then that Dax contacted Sisko over his comm-badge saying that the Federation archives had information on a Colonel Jack O'Neill. Sisko told Dax to send the information to the main screen in the infirmary which turned on by itself to show a picture of the young Air Force officer and his biographical data.

"Jake, Nog, was this the man?" asked Sisko as he looked at the picture and then read the biographical data.

"Yes," said Nog.

"Wait a minute," said Sisko as he stopped at a particular section, "Dax, are you sure this bio is correct?"

"Yes, Benjamin," came the reply as the Captain frowned.

"Dad?" asked Jake.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill committed suicide in 1996," said the Captain as he turned around and looked at the four-stunned people. Jake was about to ask why, but Sisko interrupted him by saying, "his son accidentally shot himself with his service weapon. His wife found the Colonel dead in their son's room."

"That's horrible," said Collins.

"The fact that this archival information exists means that this General O'Neill isn't from our past," said the Captain who said that they were correct in claiming being from an alternate universe, "Nog, did he mention where they were heading?"

"A planet called Cimmeria," said Nog, "five thousand light years from here."

"Are you sure?" asked Sisko before pressing on his communicator, "Dax, search the database for any world called Cimmeria. At the same time, I want you and the Major to search for any M-class planet in the Federation database in a radius of five thousand light years from the Station."

"Understood," said Dax.

"Jake, show the cadets to their quarters, I want a report on my desk in an hour" said Sisko as the cadets nodded their heads. As they hopped off the bio-beds behind Jake, the cadets then followed him out of the infirmary. Sisko then shook his head before turning to Nog, "follow me, Nog. I want to know everything you know about these people."

"Yes, sir," Nog said before following the man out of the infirmary, and up to his office.

**The Core room, USAF Odyssey, a few minutes later.**

"Sir," said Colonel Mitchell as he sat on a seat while the General was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "maybe we should have helped them. I mean, this ship is supposed to be the most advanced back home… and I'm guessing it's advanced here too. I mean judging from the way we destroyed that Dominion ship… yeah."

"I wasn't to help them too, believe me," said the General while Teal'c stood between the console and the core, and Colonel Carter, Vala, and Daniel sat down on the seats at the behind the console, "but we need to get home quick. Carter, when we do get back… does it mean that we go back to our reality, but in the future?"

"We have to tune the hyperspace window to our reality's frequency, sir," the Colonel said, "and there's a bit more than that. We need to find a way to blow up a planet the size and mass of Orilla. Everything has to be the same, including the type of explosion, and the material used to destabilize the planet's core. We need the Asgard for that."

"And they could have a better way of sending us back that won't require an exploding planet," added Vala.

"We cannot risk this ship being destroyed, or falling into the hands of the enemy," said Teal'c, "and that includes it falling into hands of the Federation."

"Well, they are the good guys," said Daniel as he looked at Teal'c.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded his head, "but given they are engaged in a war, all sides would want this technology. The Federation, and if we are correct in that the other races such as the Klingons, Romulans, and Vulcans exist, could see an escalation in the war as they battle for control of the technology on this ship."

"That Nog fella did ask if they could copy the information on the Core," said Colonel Mitchell.

"Even if we could copy it," said Colonel Carter, "we're still not sure how large of a database we're talking about here. Plus, we don't even know if our technologies are compatible."

"We're talking about the entire knowledge and history of an entire race that…."

"Was entrusted to us," whispered the General as he had a faraway look in his eye, "the Federation already have the advanced technology they need, we're going home. And we're going to make the Asgard proud by protecting the galaxy."

The General, with a downcast face thanks to finally feeling the loss of the Asgard, silently walked out of the Core room. Every one watched him go while mumbling that he was going to the Mess Hall for some coffee while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll go with him," said Daniel before he followed the General. Daniel knew that the man was taking it hard… in fact, all of them were taking it hard. However, he knew that the General and Thor had formed a close friendship and trust… and being unable to do anything to save their greatest allies was a giant weight on his shoulders. While Daniel and the General, followed by a silent Teal'c, walked towards the Mess Hall, Colonel Carter said that it would take about an hour to reach Cimmeria. She also added that it would be better if everyone had some time, no matter how short, to process what just happened; including the destruction of Orilla.

"I'll head to the Mess Hall too," said Colonel Carter as she got up. She walked towards the exit, and then turned around to face Colonel Mitchell and Vala, "the first time I ate their food… damn I thought it tasted like chalk. And Thor… well, he simply looked up at me as if I was saying something strange. Huh… you know, after a while… it kinda tastes alright."

"I'm sure it does, Sam," said Vala as the female Colonel got a faraway look in her eyes before she slowly turned and walked away. The two of them heard the blonde officer say that she wished Thor had coffee with all of them.

"We should go too," said Vala as she stood up, "I want to hear some good Asgard stories."

"Let's go," said Colonel Mitchell as he walked alongside Vala out the room, and into the hallway outside. All of them then met at the Mess Hall where fifteen minutes later, the General, led the officers and crew in the large room to a toast in the honour of the Asgard.

"Let's go home, and make them proud of us." The General said before taking a sip of his coffee.

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Sisko's office, Deep Space Nine, 30 minutes later.**

Captain Sisko was staring stunned at the computer in front of him. He had finished listening to a briefing by Nog in his office. Following the briefing, the Captain accessed the Starfleet Archives and searched for information on a few more names; Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. There was a buzzing sound from the door to his office while he was leaning back on his seat as the computer went through a vast database of names.

"Come," he said looking up at the doors slid open and Dax walked in with Major Kira. The Captain nodded at them before he noticed the PADD in the Bajoran's hand, and then the expression on their faces. Sisko looked at them with a concerned look on his face before asking them to take a seat. Once they sat down, he asked, "What is it?"

"The only Class-M planet five thousand light years from here in any direction is one Bajoran Intelligence has identified as a Cardassian Penal Colony."

"Cardassian?" asked Sisko, "wait, you mean…"

"The Odyssey is headed for Cardassian space," said Dax shaking her head, "and Benjamin? If they are really from another reality, then they have no idea what they're in for."

"Damn it," exclaimed the Captain as she stood up and paced the floor behind his desk with his hands behind his back. He turned back to the Major and asked if the Dominion had a presence in that particular system. The Major simply said they didn't have enough information.

"But we can only assume that the Dominion are aware of the camp."

"We don't need anyone else making it worse than it already is, especially if the Odyssey has the weapons that Nog and Jake described." Sisko then looked to his computer screen once it started beeping while the two women looked on. He glanced at two names on the screen, and the reached out to tap on the names. He then frowned while reading the reports before turning the screen around so that Major Kira and Dax could read what the computer had discovered in relation to Colonel Mitchell and Daniel.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell died in a training accident," said Dax while the Major leaned back on her seat in disbelief after reading about Daniel. Dax scanned through the profile silently before saying, "Dr. Jackson was found dead in Giza, Egypt. His profession career in ruins because he wrote a book that postulated that the pyramids were landing pads for alien ships."

"That's what it says," the Captain acknowledged, "I guess there's no need to inform the Time Commission. But I'll have to send in a new report to Starfleet Command and Intelligence. I have a wild guess that they would want to speak to General O'Neill."

"And examine the Odyssey's technology," said the Major.

"How about any information on these Asgard?" asked Dax.

"Nothing. I've looked through the Federation database and found no mention of any race by that name," said Sisko leaning forward on his seat, "but the description given to Jake, Nog, and the others were of supposed aliens that crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico hundreds of years ago." The Captain then went into the historical archives and pulled up an artist's impression of the Roswell aliens.

"Can't say that I've seen any race like that," said the Major as she looked at the picture of the grey skinned alien.

"Same here," said Dax shaking her head.

"And none of your previous hosts have heard of these Asgard?" asked Sisko.

"Can't say that I have, Benjamin," was the reply as Dax leaned back on her seat.

"Given that one of them in named Thor," said the Captain, "I'm inclined to believe that they must have visited Earth at one point in time. But I'm concerned about this enemy they're facing, the Ori? And what's Q?"

"I've read the report and I haven't heard of anything, or anyone called a 'Q'," said Dax, "and the Ori are probably indigenous to their own reality. Of course, with the Dominion in play here, I don't think we could take on another front if the Ori did exist."

"Well, Jake's report did say that they were in a war that involved the entire galaxy," said the Major, "so I'm guessing they are a Delta quadrant species we haven't heard of yet?"

"If they are, I hope Voyager doesn't encounter them," said the Captain referring to the Federation Starship lost in the Delta Quadrant. They then talked about Teal'c and the Jaffa, and the fact that the Federation, or for that matter, the Bajorans, never heard of that particular race. All the Captain could do now was talk to Starfleet Command. He guessed that, based on how long it would take the Odyssey to reach that planet… that ship would have arrived over that world by now.

But he needed to avoid any escalation of the war. The man ordered that the Defiant be ready to take-off in thirty minutes so that they could head for the planet the Odyssey had called Cimmeria.

**Orbit over Cimmeria, thirty minutes later.**

Over a world that being orbited by two Cardassian ships, a breach opened in space. A breach that was detected by the ships scanners which made the commander of the two vessels ready their ships for a battle. The two commanders and the crew stared at the odd phenomenon while wondering what was occurring was a Federation trick.

And then they were met by another surprise. A ship exited the breach, which then closed behind it. The ships didn't look like anything from the Federation, in fact, the crews told their commander that they detected no warp dive, no deflector shield, and as they continued to go on… they were met with yet a third surprise. The ship cloaked itself, and not matter how much the two ships tried to detect their mysterious visitor, there were no tell-tale signs of her location.

And this led to the two ships calling for more reinforcements from Cardassia Prime.

"Sir," said Marks as he looked back at General O'Neill while the rest of SG-1 stood around him, "cloak is active and they're running scans."

"Any reason to think they'll find us?" asked the General as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"No idea, sir," said the blonde officer, "we're talking about sensors that to us are fictional. We don't know what their capabilities are, or if they can find us some other way. I suggest we do what we need to do to contact Thor, and then get out of here."

"I agree, O'Neill," said Teal'c as he nodded at the General before looking out the viewport at the two Cardassian ships. It was then that Womack said several other ships were heading to their location at Warp.

"Forty minutes, sir," Womack added.

"Run a scan of the planet, search for the Stargate and Thor's Hammer," said the General, "and then search for the teleportation device that took Daniel and Carter to the hall of Thor's Might."

"We have the Stargate," said Marks as he focused on an area that was overgrown with trees, and next to it was a crumbling structure. Part of the 'hammer' was shattered and lay among the tall grass while a section of it was still standing. The Odyssey continued her scans while the General and SG-1 wondered how It was that the Cardassians hadn't noticed the Stargate. They were talking among themselves when Marks said that there were ruins that indicated the exitance of a village at one point in time, "but it's empty now. But I am detecting nearly three hundred people on the southernmost continent; over three quarters of them are underground while the others are on the surface."

"Let's see," said the General. Everyone looked over Mark's shoulder at the images on the screen that showed people who were being whipped, or other who were walking towards an area connected to each other by chains. There were other images of people who appeared to be guards, complete with weapons, watching as other people in orange clothes were walking into a tunnel that led deep underground according to the Odyssey scans. The entire compound was surrounded by guard towers manned by the same people as the guards on the ground.

With comparisons from the TV show and real life being eerily accurate, SG-1 and the General, as well as a majority of the people on the bridge watched their own console screens could see that the guards were Cardassians, and the other people in chains were Bajoran.

"It's a labour camp," said Vala before she frowned, "Qetesh used her slaves exactly like this… forced to work underground mining for naquada. We have to do something. I mean that is what we do, right? Daniel?"

"I hate to say she's right, but she's right, Jack," Daniel said while the General leaned back on the chair and looked out at the ships running scans, searching for the Odyssey. He knew that Daniel was right, ordinarily they would have helped the people on the planet… but this wasn't an ordinary time. He thought to himself that he wanted to make the Asgard proud, but at the same time he didn't want to put the crew at risk unnecessarily... not when the Asgard Legacy was still on the ship without being copied on their Earth.

The General knew that usually he would take a risk in de-cloaking and then opening fire. But he thought about what Colonel Carter said earlier; they still had no idea about the full capabilities of the ships in this reality. It was one thing to watch the shows, and quite another to experience it in real life.

"Carter," the General said as he leaned forward, an idea had come to his mind and he wondered if it was at all possible to carry out a plan, "can we beam them up to the ship whole cloaked?"

"We could, but there's over three hundred prisoners," said the Colonel as she carried out some calculations in her head, "we'll have only an estimated hour of life support left in a ship that's meant to carry only one hundred and fifty crew. And that's only an estimate."

"Can they detect our transporters?" asked Colonel Mitchel.

"I'm not sure of their sensors can detect an energy surge from a cloaked ship when we beam don to the transporter that'll take us to the hall," said Colonel Carter, "but they'll definitely be able to detect the energy surge from the transporters on the surface. And then they could have people beamed there within a few minutes."

"Have they detected the hall?"

"No, sir," said Marks shaking his head.

"Get us into the hall," said Colonel Carter as she tapped on Marks' shoulder. She then turned and told the General that the Cardassians would still detect the energy surge from the Asgard transporters; and depending on the sensitivity of the sensors, they could beam down into the hall complex.

"But if they do detect the energy surge, they could also have teams beamed down there is a few second," said the General.

"This is the only way to contact the Asgard, sir," said the Colonel, "we're sending them the sub-space messages, but there's been no response. This is the next best way to contact them."

"But without Thor's Hammer," said Daniel, "would the Asgard even be protecting Cimmeria? I mean…. I mean think about it, there has to be a reason that the Hammer's been destroyed. And the village is empty, and… and I'm not saying we don't try getting into the complex. But I have a lot more questions than answers."

"Same here," the General said looking at his friend, and then at Colonel Mitchell, "Mitchell, I want you and SG-1 to get ready to move out. You're going to be beamed into the underground complex. Be ready for any intruders."

"Yes, sir," the Colonel said before he waved everyone off. He led SG-1 out, with the General calling on Colonel Carter just before she left. The Colonel then walked back to the General who asked her if it was possible that the Cardassians couldn't scan into the complex.

"Possible, sir," the blonde officer said, "the way I see it, if they were able to detect the Hall of Thor's Might, they would have gone in there and tried to ascertain its purpose. But since we haven't detected anyone down there, we can assume that the Cardassians don't know about it."

"But once we beam in there, they will." The General said.

"Yes, sir," replied Colonel Carter before she repeated that the Cardassians would detect the energy surge, and then possibly beam teams to that particular location.

"If anything on 'Star Trek' is accurate in terms of its characters," said the General, "I want SG-1 to opened fire immediately if you encounter any Cardassians. Zat them, and take some C-4 with you. Once you contact Thor, blow everything up.."

"I understand, sir," said Colonel Carter before she left the bridge. The General then told Marks to fly closer to the planet, and to target the coordinates of the underground Hall complex. It would be several minutes later that the barely lit hallway had five people deposited on the floor in a flash of white light. And just as predicted, the Cardassian ships detected the energy surge on the planet. There weren't able to scan the underground hallway, but the surge had them curious. The commander on one of the ships then ordered a team to be beamed down at the exact same coordinates.

In the meantime, SG-1 was looking around for the runes in the second chamber, just as what Daniel and Colonel Carter had seen the first time they arrived on Cimmeria in their reality. Taking a towards the runes, Daniel made sure that it was the exact same as the ones back in their reality.

And it was. Daniel and the others then ran to the three spots on the other wall, and Daniel went for the circular depression. He placed his finger in to the sand to draw out the radius of the circle just when there was a sound behind them. Vala, Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, and Teal'c turned around just at the Cardassian materialised. Everyone took cover just as the Cardassians ordered the group to surrender as the raised their phasers.

Daniel had just finished drawing the radius with his finger and, just as the sand melted away, he was pulled away by Teal'c. A phaser blast just went past him as SG-1 opened fire on the Cardassians with their Zats. Three of the Cardassians fell after being zatted, and the other two then took cover. In the meantime, Colonel Carter and Teal'c got ready some of the C-4's before placing them in certain areas while the remaining Cardassians were being kept busy by the other members of SG-1. Eventually after several near misses, the remaining Cardassians were zatted.

"Okay," panted Colonel Mitchell, "we were just in a phaser fight with Cardassians! I love this job!"

Colonel Carter smirked at the man before turned to Daniel who pressed the button inside the depression. The button then lit up, soon followed by a hologram of a man in battle armour, with a winged helmet, and carrying a hammer. Just before the hologram could speak, it was interrupted.

"Thor, my name is Colonel Samantha Carter from Earth, I know this is going to be strange to hear but my friends and I come from a different reality. We're stuck here and…. And well, we need your help getting back."

The image of the man vanished, only to be replaced by a grey alien who was looking back at them with a tilted head. SG-1 had a strange feeling go through them; the Thor they knew was dead and gone.. and hear was another Thor. He was still alive and seemed to be looking only slightly physically better than the one they knew.

"You have me at a surprise, Colonel," said Thor nodding his head, "this is very unusual. Very, very unusual."

"Thor?" asked Daniel as the hologram vanished, "ummm…. Thor? Hello? Thor?"

"Okay," said a surprised Colonel Mitchell after Thor abruptly ended the conversation, "that was weird."

TBC.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The cloaked Odyssey was flying in a pattern at low sub-light speeds to avoid the scanners of the Cardassian vessels. General O'Neill only just received information that SG-1 encountered Cardassian soldiers who were eventually zatted. He then listened on as Colonel Mitchell told him that they had already met Thor who acted, in Colonel Mitchell's words, weirdly. The General chuckled upon hearing that word before breathing a sigh of relief that Thor was still alive in this reality. He understood that it wasn't the Thor he and the SGC knew, but he was still Thor.

And the General hoped that he would be able to help them get home.

"Sir," said Marks as he looked over his shoulder at the General, "I'm intercepting communications from the ships to the surface." It was just after Marks finished speaking that Colonel Carter said, over the radio, that the fallen Cardassians were receiving some audible messages over their communications devices. Marks then nodded his head at the General while the Colonel said that she couldn't make out the words.

"But I can bet you that reinforcements are going to be sent here soon," said Daniel as he affixed a block of C-4 on the hologram emitters in the chamber. Once he was done, the man then turned to Teal'c and nodded his head. The Jaffa then completed attaching another block to the teleportation device before stepping back and saying he was finished as well.

"We're done," said Colonel Mitchel as Colonel Carter rushed to Vala and asked if she was finished.

"Done," Vala said as Colonel Carter flicked a switch that connected the detonators to a control console on the Odyssey, a fact that was confirmed a second later by Womack. Vala then asked what they were going to do with the Cardassian soldiers who were still alive. The General looked out at the ships in the distance and wondered what the aliens would do if the situation was reversed.

And the more he thought about the show, the more inclined he was to leave them in the cavern when they detonated the explosives. That's the order he was about to give when he shook his head and leaned forward on his chair while clasping his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. The man then told Marks, "beam the five Cardassians to one of the ships. Then target SG-1 and bring them home."

"Yes, sir," said Marks as he pressed a few buttons and the Cardassians vanished in a flash of white light, only to appear in the bridge to the surprise of the other Cardassians. However, their biggest issue was not just that they couldn't detect the one cloaked ship yet, but their shields were up… and a transporter beam was able to penetrate it. While the Cardassians were trying to figure out what was going on, with one of them being ordered to check that the shields were still working, SG-1 was then beamed out. Once they reappeared on the bridge, Womack pressed a button that detonated the explosion.

"The cavern has been destroyed, sir," said Womack as she looked back at the General who stood up and stared at Colonel Carter who nodded her head before saying that the team was safe and sound.

"And the Cardassians, Jack?" asked Daniel as he and the others looked out the viewport at the two Cardassian ships.

"They still haven't scanned us," the General.

"Now," Vala exclaimed as she turned around and put her hands on her hips while looking at the General, "what do we do about the slaves?"

"It is very likely that the Bajorans are in forced labour, O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"I know," said the General as he felt everyone looking towards him. Sighing, he glanced around and saw that his suspicions were correct, everyone was staring at him for his next move. The General then looked out the viewport and thought through all possible options. He wanted something that would give him the biggest reward while lowering the risk of being captured, or the ship being destroyed. But then again, he could not simply just stay in orbit waiting for the Asgard while watching people being enslaved on the surface. He finally asked himself what he would do if he was facing the Goa'uld before making a decision. He then turned to Colonels Carter and Mitchel, "what do we know about the Cardassians capabilities, Marks? What have our scans told us?"

Marks then checked the scans and told the General everything he needed to know while the two Colonels looked on thoughtfully as plans started to form in their heads. It had to be something that would give them a big reward; freeing the Slaves. It was Colonel Carter who had the eureka moment when she mentioned sending the Bajoran Slaves to another planet through the Stargate.

"But we don't know Bajor's Stargate address," said Daniel.

"We can't send them to Earth since, well, if they did have a Stargate Program in this reality then they would have used SG teams to explore the Galaxy," said Colonel Mitchell.

"We can send the Bajorans to the Nox, and we can make an appeal for the Nox to contact Bajor or the Federation," said Teal'c while the General nodded his head. He then asked Colonel Carter if there was any way to fly one of the F-302's as a drone. Colonel Mitchell perked up at the General's idea before adding that the Cardassians did not have fighters.

"So it's the last thing they would expect," said the Colonel, "I mean in this age of big ships and phasers, have you ever seen anyone using fighters with projectile weapons? I mean on the show, at least."

"The Federation and the Maquis," Teal'c pointed out as the Colonel looked back at him before whispering 'Geek' under his breath. The Colonel then turned his head away with a smirk on his face while the General asked Colonel Carter if it was possible to jury-rig one of the F-302's control system as a drone that could d be flown from the Odyssey.

"But we still need a distraction," said Vala, "you know, so that they don't target the drone. Instead, they attack us. We keep them busy."

"The shields were barely affected by the weapons from that Dominion ship," said Colonel Carter, "Vala and I were in engineering during the attack and the shield barely nudged. Sir, I think we have the advantage against the Cardassian phasers."

"In the show, the Dominion's weapons were supposed to be more powerful than any of the other races," said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the General, "and if we could handle them, then the two ships here? Probably this would be no sweat. Probably."

"One sec," said the General as he came to a decision before he turned to looked at Marks and Womack, " any surface to air weapons on the surface?"

"Scans show… none, sir," said Marks after running a scan on the compound and its immediate vicinity, "however, I am reading a perimeter shield. Locating the generator… and… I have it, sir."

"I can confirm," said Womack.

"Okay, new plan," said the General as he turned back to SG-1, "Forget the drone. I want us to disable the Cardassians engines, weapons, transporters, and shield systems. If these people are in a war with the Federation, I do not want the situation escalated further than it has to be. Once their ships have been disabled, Mitchell, lead a squadron of 302's out. Take out the guard towers and the generator, and then I'll beam Carter, Vala and a team down there to dial up the Stargate to the Nox planet. Then once the towers are taken care of, I want a team led by Teal'c and Daniel to beam down to the surface and lead the prisoners away to the Stargate. Carter, I want Daniel, Teal'c, and your teams to accompany them to the Nox homeworld, and we'll head there in the Odyssey. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Colonel Carter and Mitchell while Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala nodded their heads.

"Sir?" said Colonel Mitchell, "what about the Asgard?"

"If they're not here by the time we're prepared to launch the 302, then maybe they aren't coming," said the General. The man knew that he didn't believe what he was saying, he knew that the Asgard… despite Thor's apparent surprise… would be out there and travelling in hyperspace to help them out. He had experienced the Asgard hyperdrive, as have Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Carter; so the General knew that the Asgard would be able to travel to another galaxy in minutes instead of weeks. 'Here's hoping that they are curious enough to help us get out of this mess.' But in the event, that the Asgard couldn't help them, the General believed that the Nox perhaps could- the fairy-like aliens were his back-up plan. "But if they do get here, then hopefully they'll follow the distress signal we've been sending out on the Alliance frequency."

"Good point," said Daniel.

"Now get going," said the General.

**Cardassian forced labour camp, thirty minutes later.**

Unknown to the former Ensign known as Sito Jaxa who served on the USS Enterprise, the two Cardassian vessels on in orbit if the planet were listing helplessly in space after a battle that lasted a little over two minutes. The Cardassians shields had collapsed after one hit each from the Odyssey's Asgard beam weapons which then proceeded to take out the transporters, the weapons systems, communications, and the engines.

Ensign Sito had no idea what was going on overhead as eight F-302 fighters launched from the port flight pod. The only thing she was aware of was the pain on the left side of her face after she was beaten by the guards the previous day. As she limped out of the mouth of the mine carrying baskets of dilithium ore on her back, she looked out at the clear blue sky and squinted her eyes. Walking among the line of people heading out the mouth of the mine while more where heading back in, she glanced at the tired faces as they walked past. She had gotten to know many of them, some of whom were in the camp ever since the resistance movement began on Bajor against the Cardassian occupation. They provided a system of support for each other, a support that was hidden from the Cardassians who wanted to break their spirits. Looking away from the people walking the other way into the mine, Sito neared the area where she would dump the ore before heading back into the mine again. It was back breaking labour, and those who didn't achieve their targets were punished.

At least that's what the commander of the camp claimed. The truth as that the guard were given authority to punish whoever they wanted as long as the labourers were badly injured. However, the guards paid more attention to Sito since she was once part of Starfleet; and the proof of bruises all of her body, healed broken bones, and scars on her back were evident of her 'unique' status among the Cardassian guards.

As she hide the pain in her leg while limping away, Sito glanced at the Cardassians in the towers which were part of the perimeter shield system. The system was designed to keep the prisoners in the camp, and the weapons carried by the Cardassians were usually aimed into the camp.

She knew that the three hundred and fourteen men, women, and even children would be shot down if they even tried to attempt an escape. She was told that it had been attempted a few years ago, and it ended with nearly a hundred-people losing their lives. And another escape hadn't been attempted since that tragedy.

The young woman sighed as he walked back into the mine when she heard shouting around her from the Cardassians. She, and the others in the lines, looked around and saw the Cardassians rushing every which way as they took out their weapons while the ones in the towers aimed their weapons outwards into the air. It was something unusual since she had been told that the camp was one of the ones that had Gallor class ships in orbit due to the rich veins of dilithium running underground; so it was supposed to be a deterrent against any Federation incursion.

Suddenly there were screams in the air as she, and several others, rushed out in the open and looked up into the sky at black specks heading towards them. And then she saw trails that shot out form the eight specks, and her eyes opened wide in surprise upon realizing what they were. It was supposed to be an ancient technology she read about back in Starfleet Academy as she yelled at everyone who could hear her to get down. She dived onto the ground, as did several others when the missiles destroyed the towers and killed the Cardassians who were manning the towers.

She looked up while coughing thanks to the smoke and dust that was kicked up by the explosion as she saw the shield flare for a few seconds, just before another three missiles impacted a distant target. Sito then saw the shield flare and disengage just as the eight fighters, while their afterburners firing, buzzed over the compound before turning about and then opening fire at the Cardassians who were firing up at them. She saw some of the Cardassians ripped apart as she tried to get to her feet among the chaotic scenes while yelling at everyone to take cover.

He then saw the fighter fire a rocket booster, something that surprised her since all the fighters she knew used impulse drives, and then shot up into the air. She looked around while panting and saw some of the Cardassians, who were thrown off by the initial explosions, getting up to their feet only to be tackled by the prisoners who then proceeded to bash them with their fists.

Sito, a little dazed, looked around and then heard several screeching sounds around her. She stared with eyes wide open in surprise as flashes of bright white light materialized men and women holding weapons she hadn't seen before firing blue beams of Energy at whatever Cardassians they could find. The newcomers then started to take cover as the fired at the Cardassians who remained conscious, and armed. It wasn't long before they were put down as well, both by the stranger and by the prisoners who violently beat up several of the guards.

Once it was over, Sito heard cries of joy among the prisoners while the strangers were yelling in a language she was familiar with while a few of the former prisoners where placing their hand on their uniforms and thanking them in Bajoran.

"Can anyone understand me!?" yelled a short haired man while the others in the same uniform were being thanked profusely.

"I… I can," Sito said as she walked towards the man. She looked at the patches on his arms, one was a triangle with a circle floating on top that had the words SG-1, and the other patch had 'SGC'. She didn't know what it meant, and so asked which planet they were from, "are…. Are you from a Federation colony?"

"It's a long story," said Daniel as he looked at the injured woman, "but we're here to take you to another world where we hope that an ally would be able to contact your government."

"I…."

"If it would make your people trust us," said Teal'c, "we are from the planet Earth, and…"

"So you are from the Federation," said Sito, "I'm Ensign Sito Jaxa from the USS Enterprise, and…. And is the Enterprise in orbit? Is there a fleet? And…"

"We're not from the Federation," said Daniel as Sito looked on confused while the other prisoners were still thanking the rest of the newcomers, "we're from…"

"Odyssey to surface teams," said General O'Neil's voice over the radio as Sito listened in, "we just had a hyperspace window open up. It's the Asgard."

Daniel then turned and looked at Teal'c, the younger man then gave a small smile before turning to Sito once again. "We'll explain everything soon, but first, let's get your people to safety."

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Orbit of Cimmeria, a second later.**

General O'Neill hoped that the ground teams on Cimmeria didn't catch the confusion in his voice as he looked out at the ship which just exited a Hyperspace window. After it stopped several meters away from the listing Cardassian ships, Marks, who was just as confused while looking at the Asgard ship, was telling the General that the 302's were nearly about to enter the flight pod.

The ship that appeared from the Window was nothing like the grand scale of the Asgard vessels the SGC had encountered before; instead of a large five-thousand-meter-long Belisknir class ship, the Odyssey was face to face with a vessel that was only about the size of a Puddle Jumper with two 'wings' on either side of the body. The ship still maintained a smaller 'hammerhead' forward section, but it was the size of the ship was something that took the General aback

'What happened to the big ships?' thought the General to himself. It was the same thought that was going through Colonel Mitchel's head as he and the other pilots flew past the small ship on the way to the flight pod. The pilots could only look on confused at the silver coloured vessel which ha a pulsing blue coloured vertical line on the ventral section. The Colonel narrowed his eyes at the ship before looking forward as he entered the flight deck.

Back on the bridge, the General was told by Marks that the Asgard vessel was hailing them. The General then walked over to the screen on the starboard side of the ship and nodded his head, "put him through."

It was a second later that the General took a deep breath, partly in relief, at seeing the image of the grey alien looking back at him. However, the thought of the unusually small ship still rattled him. It was something he couldn't explain away. Part of his mind was wondering what was going on; particularly why the grey alien came to the orbit of what was supposed to be an Asgard Protected Planet in a ship that, according to Womack, had no offensive weapons; there was just a shield generator and a hyperdrive.

"Hi," the General said while putting his hands on his hips.

"Greetings, I am Thor of the Asgard," said the alien. Almost immediately, the others on the bridge started to whisper among themselves. The General looked over his shoulder at Marks and Womack who were looking at each other in confusion. He then shifted his body and stared at the others behind him who were still whispering amongst themselves, before turning back to Thor. The General pursed his lips together while tilting his head, and arched an eyebrow upwards. The General recalled the way his Thor would usually introduce himself, and compared that to how this reality's Thor introduced himself in a way that sounded like a person who had been beaten down to their breaking point.

And the General immediately felt a punch in the gut. He felt sick when he realised that Thor didn't refer to himself as the 'Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet'.

"I… I'm General Jack O'Neill of Earth. This ship is called the Odyssey."

"Earth," repeated Thor with a tilting head before he looked to the console on his left, and then to his right before looking back at the screen in front of him, "General, we have not been watching Earth for a very long time. We are unaware of developments with the people on that world. I am more curious about the Asgard technology in your ship."

"I do believe my people explained who we are, Thor," said the General before he referred to the message that was sent to Thor when he appeared in hologram form to SG-1 while, at the same time, the General continued thinking what could have happened to the Asgard. And then he wondered what happened to the people of Cimmeria. Making a mental note to ask those questions soon, the General continued talking, "we're from another reality. We opened a hyperspace window over our Orilla just before… look, Thor, it's a really long story. Maybe we could head back to this reality's Orilla after we help the people on the surface and…"

"You know of Orilla?" asked Thor tilting his head.

"That's the Asgard homeworld," said the General knowingly while knitting his eyebrows together, "in the galaxy of Ida? Maybe we could talk there and… well, I mean we were hoping that the Asgard could help us out. You see…"

"General," said Thor, "I am afraid that Orilla is no more. The fact is that the…"

"No more?" asked the General interrupting Thor while mentally telling himself to calm down, "Thor, I.. I don't understand. What do you mean that Orilla is no more?"

"I have confirmed you are indeed from an alternate reality," Thor said looking into the screen after looking at a console to his left side, "there is a subspace signal from your power core which has a quantum pattern, not of this reality. Perhaps you could follow me to the new Asgard homeworld so that I could ascertain that these technological improvements have not been stolen, and….

"We didn't steal this technology," said the General, "and we can prove that our Asgard gifted this technology to us. This ship contains their legacy." The General looked at the screen while Thor blinked at him. The alien's brain was capable of processing information much faster than any human, and he caught onto what the General said about the ship containing the 'legacy' of the Asgard. As he looked at the General on the screen, the grey alien wondered if the Asgard was dead in the other reality, leaving the alien to wonder what caused his race to die out.

"General," said Thor who needed some confirmation of his theory, "you claimed that the Odyssey contains the Legacy of the Asgard. Have they passed?"

"Yes," the General said nodding their head, "we were fighting against an enemy just before Orilla exploded and we escaped into Hyperspace. But we ended up in this reality thanks to the subspace shockwave caused by the planet exploding."

"Did this enemy cause the planet to explode?"

"Thor," said the General before he took in a deep breath, "we'll explain what happened if you tell us what happened to Orilla in this reality? And not just Orilla, what happened to the Asgard?"

"I suppose it would be best we that we leave for our new homeworld," said Thor ignoring the General's questions before saying that he and the Asgard would still need to ascertain the truth of what the General had been saying. 'He said he has proof our counterparts gifted the technology to them. If true, then it would be a vote of confidence by the High Council that these humans would be able to assume the mantle of protection'

"Thor, wait," said the General as he waved his hands about in exasperation while Colonel Mitchel rushed onto the bridge, and then stood next to the General who continued, "what happened to Orilla? Why do you have a new homeworld?"

"New homeworld?" asked the Colonel as Thor turned his head to look at him.

"Colonel Cam Mitchell," the man then waved at Thor as eh stopped next to General O'Neill. He then nodded towards the small ship hanging in space, "big fan. So…. What's the deal with the ship?"

The Colonel then looked at the expression of confusion on the General's face before turning back to Thor, and back to the General again before whispering if everything was alright. The General simply glanced at the Colonel with eyes that silently answered his question; no, nothing was alright.

"Thor, what happened to the Cimmerians?" asked the General who sensed that Thor really wouldn't be answering any questions about the Asgard until they reached the new homeworld.

"As far as we are able to ascertain from DNA samples, the entire population died out due to a virulent plague two hundred years ago," said Thor sadly as he looked away. He then looked back at the stunned General before asking if the Cimmerians were alive in his reality.

"Yes," the General said.

"We were unable to do anything to assist the Cimmerians," Thor said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Thor," the General said upon hearing the regret. The man wanted to know why the Asgard hadn't done anything to help, he wanted to know what happened to Thor's Hammer, and he wanted to know why the Asgard abandoned one of their protected planets. For right now, though, the General needed Thor's help to repatriate the Bajorans. "we need some help from the Nox to resettle the prisoners who were…"

"You know of the Nox in your reality as well?" Thor asked.

"Yep," the Colonel responded.

"We were planning on sending the forced labourers to the Nox homeworld, and from there, we were hoping that…"

"General," said Thor interrupting O'Neill, "I am afraid that the Nox have left this galaxy." While everyone listening in stunned silence, Thor began telling them about how the Nox left for another galaxy after their world was bombarded by another space-faring race. He explained that there were several who died, and their bodies were left behind on Gaia while the others left in their city ship. They then escaped a little over twenty years ago. Thor then mentioned that was around the time the Asgard returned to the Milky Way. "We said our goodbyes on Valhalla, the new homeworld. And then they left this galaxy."

"Thor, how about you come on board." The General had his hand on the back of his own head while staring in shock at Thor. The man then softly asked him to land in one of the flight decks, and then he would show him what the Asgard left them as proof that the technology wasn't stolen.

Thor nodded his head and headed for the starboard flight pod. The General then turned to Colonel Mitchell with a look of exhaustion on his face before turning around and asked Womack to connect him to the teams on the surface. Once he was connected to the teams, the General ordered Colonel Carter, Vala, and the team at the Stargate to discontinue dialling procedures.

"Stand by for beam out," the General said.

Before Colonel Carter could ask what was going on, the General then contacted Daniel and Teal'c. They and the other SF's were now surrounded by Bajorans who were profusely thanking them for their freedom. "Daniel, T, stand-by."

"Got it," said Daniel in a quizzical tone of voice before he looked up at Teal'c. The both of them wondered what was going on as Vala, Colonel Carter, and then others at the Gate were beamed back up to the ship.

Back on the Odyssey, General O'Neill then turned to Colonels Carter and Mitchell, as well a confused Vala, who were beamed up to the bridge. The General told the stunned blonde Colonel and Vala what had just happened, after the others in the team left the bridge, while Thor entered the flight pod. It was then that Marks told the General that Thor was about to land the shuttle.

"Flight pod is shielded, and pumping atmosphere." Marks said while the General told Colonel Mitchel, Carter, and Vala to follow him to the flight pod to personally meet with Thor.

"General," said Colonel Carter shaking her head in disbelieve at what the General had to say based on the little, but important information, Thor had given him. "The Nox are gone? And Orilla is destroyed in this reality as well? But the Asgard are still here and as far as we could tell, there are no Ori."

"Yep," General O'Neill responded with a serious look on his face as they walked down the hallway.

"We need to do something about the people on the planet below," Vala said. And the General knew she was right. He was willing to have the Nox deal with them after sending the Bajorans to the Nox Homeworld. But if the Nox didn't live in the Milky Way anymore and the Asgard had been severely diminished by whatever happened to their homeworld, then it was up to the Odyssey. The General couldn't simply leave them on the planet, not while there were other enemy ships on the way.

'If we leave, then these people are dead.' The General thought to himself.

"Carter," said the General as he turned his head towards the blonde, "I know it's a tight squeeze, but I want all those people with us on the ship. We'll take them directly to Earth, and from there we'll head off to the new Asgard homeworld while the Federation repatriates the Bajorans."

"Understood, sir," said Colonel Carter.

"I need you to do everything in the next five minutes to make sure our life support systems can handle everyone," the General said before turning to Colonel Mitchell, "Mitchel, you have five minutes to secure the Core Room, Engineering, and all other sensitive areas. We'll be having nearly three hundred guests. I want medical teams ready to treat any injuries. I'm sure the Asgard upgraded our medical bays?"

"Yes, sir," replied Colonel Carter.

"Have the doctors on stand-by," said the General before Vala volunteered to help the medical staff.

"Okay," the General said, nodding his head, "all of you know what to do. So, get to it."

The three of them nodded their heads before rushing off to their assignments. In the meantime, the General rushed through the hallways until her neared an airlock. AS he strode through the doorway after it slid open, the man found himself on the flight deck looking out the open pod into space. He then sighed before blinking his eyes and then turned his head to the sleek, silver coloured ship that rested on the landing strip. The General walked toward the ship as a rear hatch opened up to reveal Thor. A few the maintenance crew were present as well as they began clamping the ship to the deck. A few others were gawking at the shuttle, and then were whispering among themselves upon seeing Thor. Some were seeing him for the first time, as he walked down the ramp.

"Thor," the General said nodding his head as he raised his right hand outward, "I'm General Jack O'Neill, welcome on board the USAF Odyssey". The grey alien then looked at the hand with the palm facing sideways, and then back up at the General. He looked back down at the hand offered to him and remembered watching the people of Earth centuries ago before the Asgard left the Milky Way for good. He remembered a unique custom they had of shaking hands clasped together, and that's what he did. Thor raised his hand, and gently grasped the hand the General offered him and shook.

"Thank you, General," Thor said.

"Well, this ship is gonna be full of people soon," the General said before leading Thor towards the open door that led to the inside of the ship, "I'll take you to the bridge." Thor nodded his head while walking alongside the General. And as he did, the grey alien noticed the looks he was getting; amazement, relief, and even a few smiles among some of the technicians in the hanger deck. Then once he entered the hallway, there were various people who gasped in amazement as they parted way for the both of them to walk through the hallway before going on with their work. He looked over his grey shoulder and watched people walking off excitedly upon seeing him. Thor then turned his head and looked back up at the General's expression. He didn't know how to tell the grey-haired man that he couldn't help, that the Asgard couldn't help.

Thor didn't know how to tell the General that the Asgard were on the cusp of extinction.

TBC.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Cardassian Labour Camp.**

"Daniel," said the General's voice over the radio while some of the freed Bajorans were still thanking them while several others were picking up a few guards who were still alive. Teal'c looked on as the Bajorans, two of whom held up each of the three Cardassian guards while the other four or six people beat him with their fists, feet, and the butts of energy rifles which were taken from the hands of the other guards who died in the attack and subsequent revolt. While General O'Neill was telling Daniel and his team to stand-by, Teal'c watched the former Starfleet Ensign, Sito, do everything she could to excitedly gather everyone into one spot.

She even gathered three more of the Bajorans, one of whom was holding an energy rifle, with her as she dashed towards the pockets of people beating the Cardassian guards, trying to get them to stop; that they needed to gather so that they could leave the planet.

Teal'c and Daniel already heard over their radios that Colonel Carter and her team were already beamed up, leading to the two members of SG-1 wondering what was going on in orbit. And the orders didn't escape the radios of the S.F's who were beamed down with Daniel and Teal'c to the surface either.

"Dr. Jackson," one of the S.F's, a Sergeant Wynn, rushed up to him and Teal'c with a confused look on his face, "some of these people are getting pretty restless. I know I'd be if I was stuck in a labour camp. Any idea on when we'll be heading for the Stargate? Or if Colonel Carter and her team will be beamed down to the surface?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied. The Sergeant then looked around at the columns of smoke around the camp before turning back to Daniel and Teal'c. It was just then that there were the sounds of shots being fired while voices could be heard yelling 'stop!'. But those were drowned out by shouts of encouragements from the surrounding Bajorans for the Cardassian guards to be executed.

"Do we stop them, sirs?" asked the Sergeant as Daniel, Teal'c, himself, and the other SGC personnel watched helplessly as the former prisoners, who outnumbered them, killed the Cardassians they beat up.

Daniel didn't know what to say as he saw the Cardassian bodies falling to the ground with a thud; but Teal'c spoke by saying that he believed the prisoners had every right to fight back against the very people who had tortured them, killed them, and basically made their lives a living hell. While Teal'c spoke, Daniel watched Sito pull away one of the Bajorans who executed one of the Cardassian guards and squared off against him after roughly turning him around. Their conversation was too far away to be heard, but he noticed Sito wagging her finger at the man with the energy weapon while pointing at the dead Cardassian.

Taking his eyes off the young woman, Daniel then sighed before looking back at the Sergeant and ordered him to prepare everyone for a walk back to the Gate. He added that General O'Neill would be contacting them at any time.

"It would be prudent for the Bajorans to leave their weapons here," Teal'c added.

"I agree," Daniel said, "but we need to talk to…."

"Daniel, Teal'c," the General said back on the Odyssey as he brought Thor to the bridge. The bridge crew, including Marks and Womack turned at their seats and then stood up with eyes wide open once they saw Thor standing next to the General. It was only hours ago that Thor was standing on the bridge – their Thor- telling the bridge crew that Earth would be handed the entire Asgard Knowledge base and the latest technological achievements. Back in the present, the grey alien stared at Womack and Marks before nodding his head, and then he turned to face the rest of the bridge crew, some of whom were whispering at each other while others were simply staring back with their mouths hanging open. Thor nodded at them all before he looked up at the General who spoke into a radio to the people on the surface, "I need you to get your people, and the Bajorans together. We're beaming you to the ship."

"To the ship?" asked Daniel while he quizzically stared at Teal'c, "I thought three hundred people on the ship would be…"

"Really, really tight?" asked the General as he walked up to the Command Chair on the bridge, "yeah, Something's happened. This is the best way to take these people back to Earth, and then… well.. listen, you and Teal'c are gonna be briefed when you get back. Get the Bajoran's ready, and once you are, give me a signal."

"Got it, Jack," answered Daniel who was wondering, at the same time, what was it that could have happened. The plan was to meet the Asgard, and then send the Bajorans to the Nox who would then be asked to assist in relocating the Bajorans to Earth while the Odyssey asked the Asgards help in returning to its own reality. 'Something must have changed.' Daniel thought while Teal'c was saying that they needed to speak to Sito.

"Wasn't she supposed to be… you know… dead?" asked Sergeant Wynn as he stared at the alien woman who was gently guiding an older, wrinkled, man in haggard rags to a small boulder so that he could take a seat.

"Guess not," Daniel replied with a whisper.

"She has been killed," Teal'c explained, "however, that was only in a single episode. It is likely she was taken prisoner by the Cardassians, and her story has been lost."

"But how?" asked Daniel with a frown as he looked around at the Cardassians and the Bajorans, "how has their lives become a show in our reality?"

"Ancient tech?" asked the Sergeant.

"Could be. Could be anything really," Daniel said as he and the others heard shouts. They looked up to the southeast section of the camp and saw a Cardassian guard overpowering some of the former prisoners. He knocked one of them, a young woman down, and then punched another. The Cardassian screamed at the Prisoners who rushed forward and brought to the ground once again. Two other Bajorans ran into the crowd and started pounding the three six foot tall Cardassians with their bare fists. "This isn't right," Daniel said. HE was about to say something when the three Cardassians were shot dead by the Bajorans. Daniel then took a deep breath before he looked around, and then at the Sergeant, "guess they never had this in the show."

"Not like this," Daniel whispered looking around before his eyes landed back on Ensign Sito.

It was seconds ago that Sito watched the Cardassian fall from the blaster shot. She confronted Kalis- the Bajoran who shot the guard and roughly turned him around before yelling that it was over. That they were heading to Earth. Kalis simply stared at her before stomping away to shoot at another Cardassian prisoner.

Sito then looked around at the sounds of more shots ringing through the air over cheers from her fellow former prisoners. Sito didn't know what to think as she stared at her fellow Bajorans killing the guards. There was the Starfleet part of her that advocated disarming the Cardassians and simply tying them up; they would be alive and since she was certain reinforcements were on the way, the Cardassians will be dealt with by their own kind. But the Bajoran part of her was angry- angry at the Cardassians for torturing her and her fellow Bajorans, she was angry for being in the forced labour camp, and she was angry at Starfleet

Ever since she arrived in the camp, Sito wondered why it was that Starfleet didn't attempt at least a retrieval mission using back channels. 'The Enterprise should have been waiting at the rendezvous point, they should have used their long-range sensors to detect my escape pod and the fact that there were no biological remnants. The sensors should have been able to pick that up'; that was the thought going through Sito's mind since being sent to this labour camp.

It was that thought that had her crying nearly every night when she could get even a few hours of sleep. At least when she wasn't being forced to work. She looked to her left and saw the bloody body of the guard who was her personal nightmare… Sito didn't kill him; and she couldn't decide if she would have if the others hadn't gotten to him.

She was free now, and that was all that mattered. All of them were free. Looking down at the dead Cardassian's body, it brought back memories.

The body was that of one of the Guards who tortured her. The one who enjoyed it the most. The sight of his body brought back memories for Sito. Bad memories. Memories that she wanted to push to the back of her mind. Memories of dropping to the ground exhausted, memories of the other Bajorans who were in the camp longer urging her to get up… some even helping her up. Sito looked away from the dead Cardassian guard as she remembered the aftermath.

The people who tried to help her up were pushed away. She was, by that time, pulled up to her unsteady feet. But she couldn't hold herself up because of the hunger and heat. She fell back to the ground with a thud, lying under the shadow of the six-foot-tall Cardassian guard.

The very same one lying dead at her feet.

Sito remembered looking up at him just as he kicked her in the abdomen. Sito remembered gasping for air as she turned away from the body and rushed to the other Bajorans. She continued to gather her people closer together, shouting at the top of her voice that it was all over, that they were rescued and being sent to Earth.

But the memories of her being tortured continued to run in her mind. The bruises caused by the beatings, the lashes of the whips on her back, the scorch marks from pain rods- four pronged cylindrical rods that were used to electrocute prisoners; her body was marked with bruises.

She wanted to have a kill. She wanted to pull down one of the Cardassians down and wrap her fingers around his throat. As Sito gathered more and more people together, she imagined staring down at the Cardassian who tortured her. She imagined using both hands to choke him.. she imagined watching with cold abandon as life left his eyes.

But she was still Starfleet. A part of her kept on telling her that Starfleet officers were supposed to find another way. And that was the divide that had developed over time- the Starfleet and Bajoran sides of Ensign Sito were in constant battle with one another. She felt betrayed by Starfleet for not inquiring about her, for not rescuing her.

But she still considered herself a Starfleet officer. And so did the Cardassians.

Sito being Starfleet was another reason for the glee the Cardassians showed while torturing her.

She fought back at first, using her training from the Academy and her sessions with Worf. But that only increased the torture. She was forced to work without rest until she fell into the ground exhausted, but the Cardassians would force her back up to her feet by injecting chemicals into her body. And once she was back up to her feet exhausted, she was forced back to work. All those memories, and more, wanted her to give in and grab a blaster and start executing the remaining Cardassians… just as some of the other prisoners were doing.

But she stopped herself. She told herself that enough blood had been spilt. And that they were about to go to Earth. And from there, back to Bajor.

'Are my parents still alive?' thought Sito to herself, 'I heard rumours of the Dominion War, the Cardassians allied with them. Are there more Bajoran casualties? Are my parents still alive?' Sito's parents were on one of the Bajoran colonies formed after the end of the Cardassian Occupation. And she didn't know if they were alive, 'they think I'm dead.'

Shaking her head, Sito looked around for their mysterious rescuers, the people who claimed to be from Earth but not from the Federation. They weren't even a part of Starfleet. Questions swam in Sito's mind as to who they really were, 'who has fighters that use chemical based thrust instead of impulse drives like Federation Peregrine fighters. Who uses missiles instead of phasers and Photon torpedoes? And their weapons." Sito remembered the weapons the strangers were carrying attached to their vests, and the ones in holsters on either thighs. 'I haven't seen those before. But these people say they're from Earth.'

Sito shook her head and brought herself out of her thoughts when she saw the man who introduced himself as Dr. Daniel Jackson rushing over to her along with the man called Teal'c. She didn't recognize the other uniformed man next to them though.

"Ensign," Daniel said once they were face to face, "our ship is ready to beam you and your people up."

"Dr. Jackson," Sito said, "I'm still confused, you said that you're from Earth but…"

"It's a long story, Ensign," said the man in uniform who introduced himself as Sergeant Wynn, "you need to get everyone settled. We'll be leaving soon."

"There are Cardassian vessels coming to this location," Teal'c said. Sito narrowed her eyes at the tall dark-skinned man, her sight focused on the gold emblem on h is forehead before she asked what it meant, "it is a symbol of my former enslavement under the false god Apophis."

"Oh," Sito said, "false god?"

"Teal'c here is a Jaffa," Daniel said as Teal'c gave Sito a respectful bow, "they were once enslaved, as were many of the humans in the galaxy, by a parasitic race called the Goa'uld."

"I have to be honest and say that I've never heard of the Goa'uld," Sito said. She watched Teal'c, Daniel, and then Wynn stare at each other in confusion before turning back to Sito. But before Daniel could say anything, General O'Neil spoke through his radio.

"Daniel," said the General who was walking towards the engineering section with Thor by his side, "Carter just gave me some news. Three hundred extra people would tax the life-support systems according to a simulation."

"There has got to be something else we could do, Jack," Daniel said as he glanced over at Sito's downcast face.

"Thor thinks we could beam the Bajorans up and store them in the teleportation matrix," the General said, "we're heading to engineering. Thor's going to help Carter set the matrix as a storage unit for the hour long travel to Earth. And don't worry, their energy patterns won't degrade since the trip's so short."

"Understood," Daniel said as a look of relief was etched on Sito's face.

"Be prepared to move out, Danny," the General said, "we'll contact you when we're ready."

"Sure," Daniel said as the General signed out.

"Come, Ensign," Teal'c said nodding his head, "let us make preparations to leave this place."

Sito nodded her head before saying that she wanted to be able to talk to them about who they were on the ship, instead of having her pattern be stored in the energy Matrix. Daniel told Sito that it should be possible. Sito then nodded her head before saying, "and I have so many, many questions."

TBC.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Daniel," General said over the radio as the archaeologist stood next to Sito, who herself stood next to Teal'c and the other SF's beamed down to the surface. "Beam out on your say so."

"Got it," Daniel answered as he stared ahead at the mass of Bajoran people; men, women, and children who were both angry and relived… angry that they were unable to kill the rest of the guards, and relief that they were being saved. Some after years of having lived in the camp.

Sito managed to gather the former Bajoran prisoners together, telling them that she wanted to see vengeance done as well. She told them that she hated the Cardassians and wanted them to pay for everything they had done in the penal colony, "but it's time we returned home." Sito then motioned towards the Odyssey crew and exclaimed, "these people are here to take us to Earth. And there we'll receive medical treatment, food and water. We can petition the Federation Council hear our experiences because we know the provisional government on Bajor will do nothing. I know many of you want to go home to Bajor, but I know going to Earth first is the best thing we could do."

There were hushed murmurs among the crowd as Sito turned to Daniel and nodded her head. Daniel then got on the radio and said, "Jack, beam us up." Sito was already told what would happen to the other former prisoners- that they would be placed in the teleportation matrix since the ship's life-support systems may not be able to adequately handle three hundred more people. And Sito agreed.

She took in a deep breath, expecting her body to tingle while a magnetic field forming around her before her body was disassembled. Instead, she heard a screeching sound as the people in front of her were washed in white light before being pulled away and up into the sky. Eventually, everyone had vanished, and then the white light washed over Sito and she found herself in a large room facing five other people; one male a little taller than her with grey hair, a human male with dark hair in a flight suit, and two females – one dark haired and another blonde. But it was the being standing next them that grabbed her attention; a species she hadn't seen before- a short grey skinned being with a bulbous head, thin arms and legs, and black eyes.

Sito looked around immediately at the metallic grey bulkheads of the ship while the blonde walked over to a wall and pressed a button next to a panel. Sito caught word of what the woman, Colonel Carter, said while staring at a screen on the port side of the ship which had a rotating glyph of a triangle with a circle on top, "take us into Hyperspace."

"Hyperspace?' wondered Sito as she looked back at a stunned Daniel who took a few steps forward before shaking his head and then turning to Sito.

"Sorry," Daniel said apologetically as he placed a hand on Sito's back and then looked back at the people standing in front of him, "Ensign Sito of Starfleet, I would like to introduce you to Vala Mal Doran." Val gave her a small wave before Daniel went on to introducing General O'Neill, and then Colonel Carter, and followed by , "both of them are with the United States Air Force."

"I…." Sito said while thinking to herself, 'United States Air force? I read something about that in the Academy. About how it was one of the militaries of ancient Earth. But that's not possible, unless… Time travel? No… I still remember my temporal mechanics classes and this ship being from the past doesn't make sense.' But before she could continue with what she wanted to say, Sito was interrupted.

"Welcome to the Odyssey," the General said as he stared at the young woman while thinking to himself that she looked similar to the actress playing her back in their own reality. The General then turned to Thor and introduced him to Daniel and Teal'c, and then to Sito.

"The Asgard?" a confused Sito asked shaking her head as more questions swirled around while looking down at the alien, "we… I mean, I never heard of the Asgard."

"For hundreds of years, we have not been stewards in this galaxy, Ensign Sito," Thor said as he stared at the look of confusion on Sito's face before turning to a look of recognition, and sadness, on Daniel's face. Thor then turned to Teal'c who simply gave the Asgard a bow of respect before saying that it was good to see him again. Thor took a step forward upon recognizing the symbol on his forehead and said, point-blanketly, "you are the First Prime of Apophis."

"Indeed, I was the First Prime of the false god," Teal'c replied with conviction in his voice, "the Jaffa, with the aid of the Tau'ri, are free off our bondage to the Goa'uld."

"You have defeated the Goa'uld?" asked Thor as he looked at Teal'c and then at Daniel, who nodded his head, and then Thor turned back to Colonel Carter and the others while Vala walked over to Sito and placed a hand on her should and asked if she needed to see a doctor. While the General was explaining that they indeed stopped the Goa'uld, including having killed the System Lords, Sito turned to Vala and stared into her kind eyes.

Sito shook her head while saying that she felt alive for the first time in a long time, and that she wanted to stay, and to listen. She wanted to know who they were.

"As Daniel would say," Vala explained patting Sito's shoulder, "it's a doozy."

Sito couldn't help but smile before turning to Thor, who turned to Daniel after the latter said that it was glad to see him well. Thor realised then and there, actually it was confirmed for him- from the slight crack in Daniel's voice, to the looks of respect and awe he received from the rest of the crew; that he and the Asgard were respected by the humans of Earth.

"So, our next stop after Earth is Orilla?" asked Daniel as he stared at the other humans who looked at one another nervously.

"Orilla?" whispered Sito to Vala. The dark-haired woman leaned forward and whispered that it was the Asgard homeworld in the galaxy of Ida. Sito narrowed her eyebrows at Vala and whispered that it wasn't possible, that intergalactic travel wasn't possible by any Faster than Light drive she heard about. Vala whispered back that it was possible through hyperspace.

"We're in it right now," Vala whispered while Daniel and Teal'c stood in stunned silence as Thor explained that Orilla was no more. Daniel started to stutter shaking his head while asking Thor what he meant by that; to which the General added that Thor hadn't told them anything either. As for Sito, she was listening to Vala telling her that the ship was flying in a region of subspace called Hyperspace… to which Sito looked back in disbelief. She stared at Vala's face for deception, but Sito found none. Sito turned back to the humans in the room, and the Jaffa, while wondering to herself, 'Who are you people?'

So many more questions were swimming in Sito's head right now that she was having trouble trying to make sense of it all. There was a part of her that was telling her to lie down, but the other part.. the Starfleet part of her that promoted curiosity and discovery wanted to know more. She wanted to know who were these people from Earth using technology that the Federation hadn't discovered yet; who were the Goa'uld, or the Jaffa, or the Asgard- and why was the Asgard planet 'gone'. Her body was slightly trembling at the questions she needed answers to, and Vala noticed the trembling since she still had her hand on Sito's shoulder. Vala turned to her and asked if she felt okay.

Sito nodded her head before raising her hand.

"Ensign?" asked General O'Neill as Thor and Daniel stopped talking and turned to the former Starfleet officer.

"I… I would like to know more," Sito whispered while immediately regretting what she said. She thought to herself after asking that question that she was simply a junior officer standing among people who were higher ranked than her. She mentally told herself that she should have waited to be called on if there were any questions. Nervously, she shook her head before starting to apologize.

"Actually," the General said as he motioned for everyone to take a seat, "there are some things all of us need to talk about."

**Mess Hall, one and a half hours later.**

Sito looked out the Mess Hall viewport at the blue and white streaked 'walls' of the tunnel the Odyssey was flying through. 'It's not warp, I can't see streaks of stars or space itself. This… this hyperspace tunnel is different, so very different than the forms of FTL I learned in Starfleet Academy. Could this be a version of transwarp? Either way, this is interesting.' It had been about an hour and a half since the talk she had with General O'Neill, Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Thor.

She was told that the trip to Earth would take about three hours. As Sito stared at the hyperspace tunnel, she remembered what Colonel Carter explained to her. "The hyperdrive is at maximum efficiency when all non-essential systems like weapons, Shields, and even the transporters are deactivated. They reactivating only when the ship comes out of hyperspace. Since we're holding your people in the teleportation matrix, we're taking some power away from the hyperdrive. So a trip of an hour would a little longer." Sito nodded her head saying that she understood.

And then the briefing began.

She was stunned to learn that the Odyssey was from another Earth, another reality and time. In fact, the revelations in the meeting surprised everyone. Firstly, Sito was told about the Stargate network… ring shaped devices created by a race of aliens called the Ancients millions of years ago that connect the entire galaxy through artificial and stable wormholes. It was a stunning revelation for Sito- artificial and stable wormholes that could transport people instantaneously from one planet to another.

And she immediately thought about the Bajoran wormhole. She wondered about it since it was believed, only recently, to be an artificial creation as well by the Prophets. But Sito continued to listen without interrupting as Thor explained, the first of many stunning revelations, that the Ancients disabled the Stargate in Antarctica after many of them left the planet following their return.

Sito wanted to ask Thor what he meant by 'following their return' but she was interrupted by Colonel Carter who leaned forward and asked the question they were all thinking.

"Why?"

"When they returned from Pegasus…" Thor continued to talk about how some of the Ancients found themselves out of place in the world that used to be their home, Earth. Sito wondered about Pegasus as she thought that it was the name of a planet, while Thor continued saying that the Goa'uld known as Ra had occupied the planet. The Ancients who remained on Earth managed to disable the Gate completely after their compatriots left the planet for other worlds, "I met the Ancient known as Janus before his ascension. He explained that some of his contemporaries had evolved their minds to the point where they could see future events."

"We know that the Ancients had abilities similar to telekinesis, energy manipulation, and even… in some cases, the ability to see the future," Daniel explained to Sito as he leaned forward. Sito listened in stunned silence while glancing at the people around her- it was as if they were unfazed.

"The future this Ancient called Malia witnessed was one where Ra was driven off world by a rebellion on Earth," Thor then continued, "she saw that thousands of years later, the Goa'uld would invade the Earth through the Stargate on the Southern Pole. The Earth would be completely taken over, the people enslaved by Apophis. Which is why it was completely disabled from the network."

"I don't understand," Sito finally spoke up, "why haven't we picked up on this unique mineral.. you called it naquada?"

"Yes," Thor said.

"We should have picked it up?" Sito repeated herself, "there are teams at the poles conducting scientific experiments… at least when I was still in the Academy… but there was no news of an discovery or…"

"Janus requested that the Asgard remove the Stargate after deactivation," Thor said as everyone else were stunned silent, "for the protection of Earth, it was removed thousands of years ago."

"Which is why no one found the Antarctic Gate," Colonel Mitchell said as he leaned back on the chair.

"Damn," the General whispered as he ran his hand through his grey hair while Teal'c's hands were clasped together while his arms where on the table. They received every more stunning news when Thor revealed that the Goa'uld were all dead; that a plague was responsible for killing the entire species.

"Which is why the Federation has been able to flourish," Teal'c said as he glanced at Sito who was looking back at him, and then at the others, "as were the other space-faring powers in this galaxy." Teal'c then looked dead straight at the General and said he felt no pity for the Goa'uld before turning to Thor, "have any Jaffa survived?"

"Not that we know off, Teal'c," Thor replied, "by this point we had taken our leave of this galaxy. With the death of the Goa'uld, the Protected Planets Treaty was rendered null and void… although we hoped we could still watch over those worlds."

"Okay," Vala said, "we've established that the Goa'uld are extinct. What about the Tok'ra?"

Back in the Mess Hall, Sito shook her head and then turned. Walking over to one of the tables so that she could take a seat and absorb everything she was told and heard, she took in a deep breath. Taking a seat, Sito recalled the briefing earlier that day.

'They told me about their SGC, the Stargate, the war against the Goa'uld and now, the Ori,' Sito thought as she leaned forward while her arms rested on the surface of the table, 'and then how they got here.' Sito then was pleasantly surprised to hear that the Odyssey didn't have an interactive computer where they could ask questions and get an answer, or control the ship via voice commands. In that particular way, Sito felt the Odyssey was ancient.

But then she turned her head from the surface of the table and looked out the viewport at the hyperspace tunnel. 'They've advanced in some ways technologically and… and well, I haven't even asked if their Earth was united like the Earth in this reality.'

Sito then turned her head back to the table and wondered to herself what the old Earth was like. She wondered if Bajor existed in the other reality, and if it did, Sito wondered what it would be like. Sito knew she was being rash, but there was a part of her that wanted to explore a new reality. However, the problem was that she may not be able to back it back to this one- her own reality.

It was then she remembered the looks of surprise on the humans and the Jaffa when Thor explained that Orilla was lost to them. That alien beings called the Replicators had taken over their entire home galaxy, and that the Asgard were an extinct race.

"Only twenty of my people managed to escape, and form a small colony," Thor said as Sito turned her head when she was in the briefing room and watched as General O'Neill stared at Thor with his hand covering his mouth. The man was stunned while his eyes showed a sorrow Sito had seen before on Occupied Bajor- it was of a great loss. Colonel Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel were silent as they took in what Thor continued to say, "the Replicators destroyed the containment units that held the cloned bodies of our people, as well as the computers that contained their consciousness. The ships that managed to escape Orilla's surface were destroyed… the final three ships protecting us as we made our escape."

"I am so sorry, Thor," General O'Neill said shaking his head.

Sito remembered the silence that descended in the room once Thor was done talking. She felt the sorrow in the room as she glanced at Thor who then said that he and the colonists were simply living, going about their day while making the best of the remainder of their lives.

"We have finally repaired the flaws in our genetic code," Thor admitted to the surprise of everyone, "it was a pyrrhic victory with the rest of my race dead."

Back in the Mess Hall, Sito was seated alone. The silence around her was soon disturbed by footsteps which stopped at the entrance to the Mess. Sito looked up and stood up as Teal'c asked if he could come into the room.

Sito nodded her head before saying that she had seen the looks she was getting from people on board the Odyssey while Thor and the others had gone somewhere else. Teal'c nodded his head before apologizing. He walked into the room and stood across from Sito with his hands behind his back and said, "Thor wished to see proof that we have not simply stolen this technology for the Asgard in our reality. He and the others will be coming by very soon."

Sito couldn't help but glance up at the gold symbol on Teal'c forehead before repeatedly looking away. She wanted to ask if it was painful to have the tattoo place on his head, but Siti wondered if it would be an insult to even ask. So she put the question to the back of her mind before asking how they intended to return to their own timeline and reality.

"We have never underestimated the Asgard," said Teal'c while Sito motioned at him to take a seat, "I believe they would be able to help us, even if very few of their race remain."

"I'm sure the Federation would help you and your people," Sito said leaning forward on the table, "I mean…." Sito looked out the view port at the hyperspace tunnel, and then back at Teal'c once again, "this ship has an intergalactic hyperdrive." Sito looked on excitedly as she waved her arms, "Intergalactic. A method of Faster than Light travel such as Hyperdrive would change the face of the Federation. And the Alpha quadrant."

"It would," Teal'c said nodding his head while he clasped his hands together while his arms rested on the table, "however, it would change the balance of power in the galaxy, would it not?"

"Yes," Sito nodded her as she titled her head and continued, "but the benefits in regards to exploring the Galaxy? That couldn't be measured. The technology could be shared with our allies and.. and I mean I wouldn't be able to presume to make any decisions on behalf of the Federation. But I'm sure we can help each other."

"Would the Federation require all the technology on this ship?" asked Teal'c, who knew what the Goa'uld would do if they encountered the Odyssey. He knew what most races, friendly or otherwise, would do to gain the technology contained in the ship.

"I'm sure they would like to examine the technology," Sito said shaking her head, unsure of what else to say. The truth was that she didn't know if the Federation would simply help the Odyssey out of the goodness of all they represent, or if the Federation… particularly Starfleet, would want information on the technology on the vessel before offering help..

Sito didn't have an answer. She simply looked at Teal'c, and then looked away wondering if Starfleet would even let the Odyssey and her crew go home as soon as they wanted to.

"Why not stay here?" asked Sito turning back to look at Teal'c as more people walked into the Mess Hall. "this is a future of relative peace. Yes, there is a war happening at this moment but I know the Federation will pull through. We always have. You and your people could help, and then all of you can stay. Why go back?"

"From what you have heard us speak about the Ori," Teal'c said recalling the briefing SG-1 and General O'Neill gave both Sito and Thor about the Ori, "would you run away and allow the people you love be enslaved? Would you allow them to suffer as they give up their will to higher beings who crave only power?"

"No," whispered Sito as she looked down at the table.

"Ensign Sito, we have seen worlds destroyed," Teal'c said softly recalling the world the Ori destroyed to power the first Supergate, "we have the Ori spread disease and death throughout the galaxy. And now, we have the means to defeat them. This vessel is the final legacy of the Asgard in our reality, and it has to return to our Earth so that we could create the means to fight the Ori."

"Hey kids," General O'Neill said as Sito stood up out of respect, while looking at Teal'c who stood up as well. Sito understood what Teal'c was saying, if the tables were turned... and she was stuck on Teal'c reality during the occupation, she would do everything to return home. She would want to fight for her home by pushing back the Cardassians. But she would also ask for help. Sito looked back at the General and nodded her head before saying something she knew would be out of step. "What's up?"

"Ensign Sito and I were talking, O'Neill," Teal'c said as Sito looked at him, and then at the General.

"Oh? About?"

"I do not speak for Starfleet, sir," Sito said nodding her head while her heart raced, "but I would like to ask for your help in this war."

"We have thirty minutes before we reach Earth," the General said after sighing, "we need to talk, Ensign."

TBC.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Odyssey.**

While Sito was still in the Mess Hall by herself, Thor was led into the Core room. There he recognized the consoles in the room that contained what General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, and Colonel Mitchell referred to as the Core Room. He recognized the Asgard symbols on the consoles, as well as the control stones while the door behind them hissed shut. It had been several minutes since the briefing that Thor asked the General for proof that the technology was really handed down to them, and that it wasn't stolen.

And Colonel Carter was the one who said there was proof, from Thor himself.

Thor stood next to Teal'c and Daniel as Colonel Carter walked up to one of the consoles, the main one in front of the core, and moved the control stone. All of a sudden, the air in front of them shimmered slightly before an image of an Asgard appeared out of thin air. Tilting his head as the image looked back at him, Thor was about to ask if what he was seeing was simply a picture when the image moved on its own and opened his mouth to speak, "Greetings O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter, Vala, and Colonel Mitchell, have we reached Earth?"

"Ummm… Thor," General O'Neil said as he walked past the physical Thor, "old buddy, old pal, we have a small problem."

"I see," the holographic Thor said as he looked back at the physical Thor, "Greetings, I am Thor... former Commander of the Asgard Fleet." The physical Thor tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in fascination as the hologram continued, "I am the artificial consciousness of the real Thor. I am surprised to find an Asgard still alive. All were recalled to Orilla before our journey to the beyond."

"Thor," General O'Neill said to the Hologram before motioning towards the physical alien, "I would like to introduce you to Thor."

"I see," the Hologram said as he looked back at the doppelganger, "this is fascinating."

"Indeed, it is," the physical Thor said taking a step forward, "this ship and its crew have entered another quantum reality. A reality where the Asgard are on the verge of being an extinct species."

"I see," the Hologram said nodding his head, "was the downfall of the Asgard caused by the Replicators?"

"Yes," the physical Thor replied at the hologram. He then shook his head before looking up at the General, and back at the hologram, "General O'Neill and his crew have claimed you and the Asgard Council agreed to hand down all your history, knowledge, and technology to Earth."

"We have," the hologram said as the physical Thor felt a sense of relief that the technology on board the vessel wasn't taken by force. He listened to the holographic version of his counterpart explain that once the Replicators were destroyed in the Ida Galaxy, the Asgard thanked the Tau'ri for their aid… in particular General O'Neill, by proving them with the intergalactic hyperdrive, Asgards shields, and Asgard sensor packets. "Even with last generation technology, the Earth's small fleet was enough to stand toe to toe with the Goa'uld."

Thor then listened impressed as the hologram told him about how the Asgard scout ships were watching the Tau'ri as they beat back the Goa'uld until finally defeating the System Lords and throwing the Goa'uld Empire into disarray. Thor then heard about the experiment the Asgard conducted in the other reality following the destruction of the Replicators, and how it caused a virulent disease to break out among the grey aliens. He said that with the Ori at war with the Milky Way galaxy, and the ability of their ships to traverse vast distances with their own intergalactic hyperdrives, there was no other choice.

"We could not allow everything we have built to fall to the Ori, or any other enemies," the holographic Thor said, "the decision was made to hand down our entire legacy to Stargate Command. Our trust is with them, Thor."

The physical Thor nodded his head and then looked away from his counterpart. His mind was absorbing the information he learned for the next two seconds before turning back to the hologram, "there are only twenty Asgard remaining." The holographic Thor nodded his head, and the real Thor could see sorrow in how the hologram hunched his shoulders and looked away. The real Thor then continued, "the Replicators have taken all our colonies, all our worlds. Ida belongs to the Replicators now. Even if we had this Ancient weapon that could defeat them, then… then we still have nothing."

"I am sorry," the holographic Thor said. "Our colonies are still intact in the reality this vessel belongs to. The Replicators have lost, and we could have been at peace and rebuilt our civilization if we hadn't been so careless with our self-experimentation. But it was that distraction which prevented us from helping Earth against the Ori."

The real Thor then looked up at the General who took a deep breath a he stared at the hologram. Thor then looked around at the other crew in the room who were staring at the holographic Thor as well, listening to what he had to say. Thor then turned back to the hologram who asked him to help the Odyssey return to its own reality.

"This ship contains our latest technology, and the Tau'ri… the Earth… needs this technology to aid in the fight against the Ori." The Hologram then continued, "Thor, you must aid them if possible."

"What do the sensor logs indicate prior to the Odyssey entering the hyperspace window," Thor asked Colonel Mitchell, who then nodded at Colonel Carter who rushed to a console and typed in some keys. At the same time, the screen next to the Asgard Core lit up with the image of Orilla exploding in a small window to one corner of the screen while mathematical calculations and graphs were scrolling up on the rest of the screen.

"Looks like the energy released from the explosion tore a fissure at the opening of the window," Colonel Carter said as she walked around the console at the video of the Odyssey entering the hyperspace window. The video, now having switched to a view on the forward sensor array, showed a small tear forming in the middle of the window. Colonel Carter looked at the series of numbers and graphs scrolling along the surface as the two Thor's walked up beside her and nodded their heads in agreement.

"The quantum fluctuations in the window following the fissure are tuned to this universe," the physical Thor said as he stared at the strings of numbers on the screen before turning to his hologram counterpart who agreed.

"An energy output equal to the explosion of Orilla would be required to recreate the conditions," the hologram Thor stated while staring at the screen, and then at General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, "however, the fissure would simply cause the odyssey to jump into another reality."

"Can't let that happen," Colonel Mitchell whispered shaking his head.

"However," the hologram, "the emitters that force a hyperspace window open could be used to close any fissure by releasing a quantum pulse turned to this reality. At the same time, the hyperspace bubble that surrounds the Odyssey before it enters hyperspace will have to be specifically tuned to the quantum frequency of our home reality."

"And that would return us to our time and reality," Colonel Carter stated nodding her head.

"The explosion has to be exact; the mass of the planet, the gravity, the core, the type of explosive used- all these has to be exact," the physical Thor said, "if not, if there is any deviation from the original explosion that brought you here, then you would be entering another time frame in your reality."

"So, no pressure then?" Vala joked.

The two Thor's looked at each other, and then at Vala while Daniel nudged her arm before telling her that this wasn't the time for any jokes. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Vala looked away, hurt at how angry Daniel seemed with her. But that hurt didn't translate to the grin on her lips before saying that their current situation demanded some levity.

"Agreed," General O'Neill surprised everyone by agreeing with Vala before he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the screen. The General could feel the tension in the air even though every one of the Odyssey crew was going about their duties. Even though to outsiders, it seemed as if everything on the ship was a well-oiled machine.

Not to say that the crew weren't a well-oiled machine. They were a machine that was being forced to push aside the fact that they were not where they were supposed to be. And the General could feel the tension in the air from the held back nervousness. He knew they needed a plan to get back home to their own reality. The General guessed that the Asgard won't be able to help them as much as they could have; so they had to be another way.

The General wondered if Starfleet would be able to help. He was excited about the notion of working together with Starfleet… with the likes of Picard, Data, Sisko, and various other characters he had seen on the television show. A part of the General was excited. Just as General O'Neill knew that, while Teal'c would not show it, the Jaffa was excited as well. As was Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, and Vala. Even Colonel Carter, who wasn't a fan of the show, had a part of her excited to encounter Starfleet. At least the impression of Starfleet they got from the television shows.

There was another part of the General, the more cautious part, that felt that even if Starfleet was geared more towards exploration, the Dominion War changed something in the core of the Federation itself. They were fighting a threat that was in the processing of causing billions upon billions of deaths, and the Federation members were pushing their militaries, especially Starfleet, to build ever more effective and dangerous weapons.

'That changes a civilization,' the General thought while the real Thor discussed with the hologram and Colonel Carter on the next step to be taken. The General glanced at Daniel when he mentioned that they could asked Starfleet for help. 'Yea, we need to know if they can help, and then what they want in return.'

The General stared at Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell, Vala, and then at Colonel Carter… all of them looking to him expectantly for an answer to the very question he was thinking about. Do they ask Starfleet for help.

"We don't know these people," the General whispered as he leaned against a console with his hands in his pockets, "yes, we know them from television, and…"

"Television?" the physical Thor asked while the hologram stared at General O'Neill in bemusement. Colonel Carter saw the looks from both Thor's as they stared at the General who was rubbing his forehead in frustration. It was Teal'c who described television to the physical Thor, while the General groaned in frustration having revealed the fact that this universe was a television show to the crew of the Odyssey.

"I see," the physical Thor said nodding his head after Teal'c explained the concept of television and the role that 'Star Trek' played on Earth as a cultural phenomenon. In the meantime, Colonel Carter and Daniel were telling the holographic Thor to look into the ships' sensor readings. And when he did as Colonel Carter requested, the hologram Thor 'saw' the words on the Valiant and the readings on Deep Space Nine, followed lastly by the readings on the Cardassian ships over Cimmeria.

"How is this possible?" asked the Hologram Thor as he looked up at Colonel Carter, and then at General O'Neill who had, numerous times, told him about the show.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Thor," she replied before General O'Neill cleared his throat Everyone turned to him as he rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"We don't know how much of the show is connected with real-life," the General said, "I suggest talking to the Ensign first. Get a feel of what Starfleet is like… without mention tat she's a part of our whole television experience." The General then took in a deep breath before saying, "even if Starfleet is geared more towards exploration, there are still a military organization. An organization at war, and they will want every advantage."

"They'll ask us to fight," Colonel Mitchell said.

"This vessel is the most technologically advanced in three galaxies," the Holographic Thor said, "but it is still one ship. A ship that can be destroyed."

"You believe the humans of Earth should be left to their own devices?" the Physical Thor asked his holographic counterpart.

"They have the technology to defend themselves," the holographic Thor pointed out.

"The Federation will win the war," Teal'c said as the two Thors looked at him, "however, the final death toll will rise to a little over a billion deaths." Teal'c then turned to the General, "O'Neill, we must assist if we can."

"Then we have to wonder how long they will want to examine the ship," Colonel Carter said leaning on a console across from General O'Neill, "and then they'll want to debrief us. They'll want more information about the Asgard and their technology, they'll want everything we have in our database."

"And the Asgard Core," Colonel Mitchell said. The General looked at Colonel Mitchell, and then turned back towards Colonel Carter who shrugged her shoulders. He then turned to Vala who said that it was possible they would have to stay in this reality for a few years.

"Vala's right," Colonel Carter said, "we're only just scratching the surface on Asgard and Ancient technology. So training Starfleet engineers and officers in regards to technology that far beyond even us will mean staying in this reality for some time."

"Or they could just take this ship away from us," Vala shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think they'd go that far, and…."

"They've come far on their own," Vala pointed out, "and…"

"Technically they did have help from the Vulcans and Andorians," Colonel Mitchell pointed out.

"That may be, but at their current technological level, l wouldn't be surprised if they could take the Odyssey, tear it apart to find out what makes our technology tick, and then put the ship back together." Vala then leaned forward and whispered, "but that's just me being a little paranoid." She then leaned back and grinned while Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Daniel asked.

"We could ask them if they're willing to help blow up a planet?" Vala said.

"We need another plan, this is getting ridiculous," the General said shaking his head while realizing that Starfleet would hardly agree to blowing up a planet.

"Okay," Colonel Carter said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "there is something else we could do. But it's going to be risky. Very risky."

"Carter?" the General said as everyone turned to the blonde woman.

"In the latest status report Rodney sent me before leaving for the mission to Orilla," said Colonel Carter, referring to Rodney McKay, the chief scientist on Atlantis, "he mentioned something about finding a Wormhole Drive in Atlantis."

"What?" the General asked in surprise while Thor turned to his holographic counterpart and whispered if Colonel Carter meant the very same Atlantis as the one in Pegasus. The very city that had been home to the Ancients before they left Pegasus for Earth once again. The grey alien opened his eyes in surprise upon hearing the Hologram Thor nod his head. The physical Thor then turned to Colonel Carter who explained that McKay theorized the Wormhole Drive was capable of sending Atlantis to another point in space nearly instantly.

"Just like a Stargate."

"Why is this technology not utilized, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"The calculations are extremely complicated, and it uses a lot of power," she replied, "and I mean a lot of power. If we want to use it, then we need three ZPM's. And even so, Rodney thinks that nearly all power will be used in a single jump."

"And that's why the Ancients didn't use Wormhole Drive as an alternative," Colonel Mitchell snapped his fingers.

"Could it work?" asked the General, "Carter?"

"I can handle the calculations for jumping Atlantis from Lantea to Earth, that shouldn't be a problem," Colonel Carter said, "but I'll need help for the other calculations. Sir, we not only have to get home to our own reality? But we're also going back into the past. The calculations have to be precise and… and I need Thor's help."

"So we're getting another Atlantis?" Daniel asked.

"Well, this time you can't blame me for stopping you from going to Atlantis," Vala grinned at Daniel.

Daniel frowned at Vala, and then turned back to look at the General, "Jack? Are we really thinking about taking another Atlantis? I mean, this Atlantis does technically belong here, and… well, if we tell the Federation how to find the Stargates, then they could maybe someday reach Atlantis. Or we can tell them how to get there, and…"

"Having another Atlantis near Earth could be useful," General O'Neill said nodding his head as he turned to Colonel Carter, "I have your proposal on a new moon base, Carter."

"Jack," Daniel called out, "we're talking about taking Atlantis away from Starfleet? Isn't that kind of like… you know… stealing?"

"It doesn't belong to anyone, Daniel," the Colonel said as he turned to the archaeologist, "it's possible that the shield failed and the city collapsed under the weight of the water. Or it's possible that the shield's barely holding right now. If it's the second one, then we have a chance to gain a tactical advantage against the Ori by having two Atlantis'. One in Pegasus, and another one in the Milky Way." The General then continued to say that with Atlantis, there could be a way to end the war without further bloodshed.

"Force the Changelings to surrender," Teal'c said nodding his head.

"Carter," Colonel Mitchell said, "so far it's a pretty straight forward plan, what's the catch?"

"We have a fully charged ZPM, and then there another one in Proclarush Taonas," Colonel Carter said before looking back at the General, "and we need a minimum of three more."

"Ok," General O'Neill said, unsure of where Colonel Carter was going.

"I was thinking of breaking and entering," Colonel Carter said.

"Where?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"The homeworld of the Pegasus Replicators," the Colonel said to the shock of everyone in the room.

TBC.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Odyssey.**

"So, sir?" Colonel Carter said after explaining her plan while Thor, both the physical one and the holographic one, stood in surprise that the Colonel would even suggest going to the replicator homeworld in Pegasus to steal power sources. The two of them looked at each other and then at the other humans who were just as surprised at the Colonel's plan; what they termed 'breaking and entering'.

"Okay," the General trailed off before turning to Teal'c and asking him to begin talking with Sito in the Mess Hall. He then turned to Daniel and Colonel Mitchel as Teal'c walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him, asking the latter to head back to the bridge and take command. He then turned to Vala and Colonel Carter, asking him to transfer specifications for the Ancient anti-replicator weapon into a data crystal.

"Jack?" Daniel, who was standing next to Vala, asked.

"These people still have the Borg to deal with after all this is said and done," the General said, "we know they win the war against the Dominion, and then there's the Borg they need to deal with."

"The Borg?" Physical Thor asked. General O'Neill then explained the Borg- what they were and where they came from. He then said that it was possible that the anti-replicator weapon could very well sever communications between the nanites that control the Borg implants and its link to the Hive mind.

"It's possible," Colonel Carter said nodding her head confirming the General's thoughts.

"Thor," the General said turning towards the hologram, "this Asgard technology is still… well… your people's technology, and…"

"This technology has been gifted to the human race, O'Neill," the hologram said as he clasped his hands together, "the Council, despite their initial misgivings, believe that as your people grow... as your people spread out further into the stars... you would use the technology gifted to you responsibly. I know what you want to ask, if we would allow you to gift the Federation our technology for their survival."

"Yes," General O'Neill said, "it's a question I've been dealing with ever since we arrived. One part of me wants to help, but another part says that they already have the technology to win. And we know that they will win. Either way, I want this ship and the Legacy it contains to head back to our reality. I want this ship to be safe."

"This technology belongs to you now," the hologram reminded the General.

"Thor?" General O'Neill turned to the physical Thor and looked at him with a curious expression.

"My counterpart is correct," Thor said, "the technology has been gifted to you. My counterpart and the other Asgard trust you to do what is best. They trust you not to abuse this technology."

"What are you thinking, sir?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"No weapons," Jack whispered looking at the Colonel who nodded his head. The General then turned to Colonel Carter and Daniel, "no weapons. I want details on the first generation Hyperdrive technology the Asgard gave us, and the specs on the first generation Asgard shields that were on the Prometheus. I want all those specifications put into a data crystal along with specs on naquada and naquadria generators, and the Anti-Replicator weapon."

"The first-generation shields and hyperdrive should be more advanced than their current shield systems," Colonel Mitchell said.

"We don't know," Colonel Carter pointed out, "everything we know about them? We know from television. We can copy the information onto a data crystal, and then hand it to Ensign Sito. And let the Starfleet engineers deal with the specifics."

"Do it," the General said. After Colonel Mitchell left the room, it was only Colonel Carter, Vala, General O'Neill, Daniel, and Thor left in the Core room. Waiting patiently for the control crystal, the General leaned against the bulkhead while the physical Thor, Daniel, and the hologram were having a hushed conversation as they paced one end of the room. He then turned his head and glanced at Vala and then at Colonel Carter before thinking back to the latter's plan.

General O'Neill had to admit that it was a gutsy plan, a plan that he expected from Colonel Mitchel and himself. Colonel Carter believed that the Odyssey could exit hyperspace cloaked, and then enter the orbit of the Replicator homeworld of Asuras. She said that the Odyssey could scan for the unique power signature given off by a ZPM, and once they found those signatures, beam down a team armed with anti-replicator weapons to secure as many ZPM's as possible.

It was then that Colonel Mitchel said he read the report where a burst of the anti-replicator wave from Thor's ship was used to destroy all the replicators on Orilla, "when you were taken by Fifth, Carter."

"Yeah, how about that? Fire at them from space and turn them to dust?" the General remembered asking as he leaned against the bulk head and glanced at Colonel Carter, her expression taut as she was gathering the required information while directing Daniel in what to do so that the information could be copied into a data crystal.

Colonel Carter's response impressed the General.

"Sir," Colonel Carter said, "I think I can get access to their mainframe. And…."

"Oh!" Colonel Mitchell snapped his fingers before pointing excitedly at Colonel Carter. The blonde Colonel smiled while the others looked on confused. She then said that if she could get access to the Replicator mainframe while protecting the hardware she'd be using from getting hacked in return, "then we could find the location of the facilities that the Ancients used to create ZPMs, and Drones, and their ships… and… sir, if I had enough time, we could get a ton of data that would be useful to us. The Replicators in our universe already know us, and they are prepared for us."

"But we have the element of surprise here," the General said, "we're an unknown. And we can go in cloaked, get in… and then get out before the replicators know what's happening."

In the present time, several minutes later, as the General continued to glance at Colonel Carter, a smile appeared on his face as he looked away and pushed himself off the bulkhead he was leaning against, "ready?"

"Two minutes, sir," Colonel Carter said as she looked at the General, and then back at the console. She had a lot of work to do. In the meantime, the General did some calculation in his head; he knew that the ship carried ARG's -Anti-Replicator Guns in the armouries, 'those are gonna be useful. We'll head down, like Carter said, and she'll do her tech magic while the other and I secure the ZPM's. We'll need Teal'c and Daniel to guard any entrances and… well… we do have Sito here. Maybe she'd like to help out as the extra man. She's trained and used to the weird.'

**Mess Hall, ten minutes later.**

"We have to talk, Ensign," said the General as he stood in front of Sito while Teal'c stood across from her, the table in between them. As her voice played in his head, that she was asking on behalf of Starfleet for the Odyssey's help, the General was brushing his fingers against the smoother crystal in his pocket. The General then glanced at Teal'c and nodded his head before asking the two of them to take a seat. Teal'c took his seat, as did Sito while the General pulled back a chair that placed him in between the two of them. As he sat down, the General took out the crystal and hid it in the palm of his hand, of which the fingers wrapped around it to form a fist.

As the General leaned forward, he placed his arms on the table top. He was about to open his mouth before, Teal'c spoke up about what he was talking about with Sito before the General arrived. General O'Neill nodded his head as Sito repeated the answers she gave Teal'c.

"So you think Starfleet could help us?" The General asked. His plan was still to head to Pegasus, grab the ZPM's using Colonel Carter's risky plan, and then head to Lantea where they could control Atlantis. And then, with the help of Thor, get the city-ship back into operation and then go on to their next plan. Thor was sending a message to the other surviving Asgard about his findings, and the key question was if they wanted to remain in a reality where they had just themselves with very little chance of recreating their civilization. Or crossing over into another reality where they had a chance to rebuild.

"I'm sure of it," Sito said, bringing the General out of his thoughts, "but again, I can't speak for them, sir. All I can say is that they would do their best and, and I am certain that they would want more information about the technology on this ship."

"Ensign," the General said, "I'm a military guy. I know that the Odyssey is a military vessel, and I know that if I were an opposition military. I would want to get as much information on the technology, and so I would keep it as long as possible under my control."

"But Starfleet is…"

"Exploration, I know," the General Said as Teal'c nodded his head at Sito who looked at him, and then back at the General, "but Starfleet's also a military wing of the Federation. And… and you guys are in a war. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be outclassed... and then suddenly you're faced with technology that's much advanced than your own." Sito glanced at Teal'c who was looked straight back at her, and then she turned to look at the General once again, "the temptation's there."

"But millions have already died," Sito countered, "we need…"

"I never said that we weren't going to help," the General said. He then leaned back and sighed before saying that he couldn't give Starfleet their weapons, or their latest shield, or hyperdrive technology. The General then leaned forward before placing a six-inch-long, three-inch-thick control crystal. He placed it on the table in front of Sito who looked at it confused, and then back up at Teal'c who was looking at the General.

"O'Neill?"

"The crystal contains specs and designs on the first generation hyperdrive technology given to us by the Asgard," O'Neill said as Sito opened her eyes wide open in surprise. Teal'c then looked back at the stunned Ensign who looked back at him as the General explained that the crystal also contained specifications and designs on the First Generation Asgard shielding.

"The shielding that was used on the Prometheus?" Teal'c asked.

"Yep," the General said before saying that there weren't any Ori in this galaxy, in this reality. The General knew that Teal'c was thinking about what happened to the Prometheus, about how it was destroyed over Tegalus by an Ori weapon. He too knew that the Ori were not in the Milky Way in this reality, and he hoped that the Federation would never have to face them.

"We're also giving you specifications and designs on building naquada and naquadria reactors… it's the same power source that's powering this ship," the General said while thinking 'yeah, let's not mention the ZPM's. Not now, and maybe not ever. He then continued saying, "there's also information on the element, Naquada. As well as the designs and specifications that could on a weapon that could… possibly… work on the Borg."

"I…." Sito shook her head in disbelief before staring at the General, "the Borg? You have a weapon that could beat the Borg?"

"Possibly," the General said nodding his head before turning to Teal'c, "Carter thinks that the communication between Borg nanites could be severed with the energy wave. It crumples the replicators into dust, so it could stop the Borg nanites from talking with the Hive Mind or…"

"Or from preventing the Borg implants from working correctly," Sito whispered, "I.. it.. it could work."

"We'll be giving you this crystal to take to Starfleet," the General said, "and then, once your people have been beamed away, we'll head off. Or you could…."

"Where?" asked Sito, "if you don't mind me asking, sir."

"Pegasus," the General said as Sito's eyes widened. "Listen, Ensign. What I'm about to ask you is not an order, but since I've just been reminded by Colonel Carter that I can't beam down on an away mission since I'm the Commander of the ship and… well… we'll be coming back to the Milky Way after the mission is over. Anyway, I need an extra man to watch my team's back. It's your choice, Ensign."

"Sir?" Why are you going to… I mean… it's another galaxy and… wait, why are you… I mean are you asking me to accompany you to… I mean…" the nervous Sito excitedly asked while waving her arms.

"You willing to explore a very small part of another galaxy?" the General asked as Sito's eyes widened, "I mean you did say that Starfleet was all about ex…"

"Yes," she replied nodding her head excitedly.

"Teal'c will brief you on where we're going, and what we'll be doing in Pegasus," the General said, "but only after the Odyssey has beamed down the prisoners. And we'll need you on the bridge so that the proper authorities could be contacted about the crystal. But you can't mention Pegasus. I leave the cover story up to you."

"I… I understand," Sito said as General pushed the crystal towards Sito.

"Welcome to the Odyssey," Teal'c said as Sito gripped the crystal tight.

**The Defiant. Now.**

The Defiant came out of warp and immediately cloaked before running scans of space several light years away. Sisko was seated on the Captain's chair as scans were being run by the crew. Nog turned around on his seat to say that they have the planet the Odyssey was supposed to be travelling to in their sights.

"On screen," the Captain said as he stood up and took a step forward. The forward screen then lit up before showing three Cardassian Galor-class vessels alongside two other damaged Galor-class ships. The very same ships that the Odyssey had disabled singlehandedly. The Captain narrowed his eyes in disbelief while Dax was telling him that the ships seemed to have had their engines and weapons destroyed. "Any sign of the Odyssey?" asked Sisko.

"None," Dax shook her head before looking back at the Captain.

"Get us out of here," Sisko ordered. He didn't want to spend too much time behind enemy lines. The Defiant then came about and went into warp while Sisko took his seat and put his hands together while deep in thought. There was a part of him that was very worried- that if one ship could take out two Galor class warships, then the Cardassians and the Dominion would be on their guard, 'they may even believe that the ship was a Federation vessel built in absolute secrecy.' Another part of the Captain was relieved that there was a ship out there capable of taking on the Cardassian's, and if they could examine the technology on the ship then Starfleet could co-opt it into their own vessels.

'And that's if we can find them,' Sisko thought to himself as he glanced at Dax getting off her seat, turning around and then strolling towards him. Sisko shifted his eyes to her face and asked, "Old man?"

"I know what you're thinking," Dax said as Nog, Worf, and Chief O'Brien glanced over their shoulders from their stations before looking away. Sisko saw the glances and then chuckled before turning back to Dax and asking her what she thought he was thinking. Dax smirked before saying, "you're afraid that the Cardassian's will think this was a Federation attack."

"Using a vessel and technology that was built in secret," Sisko nodded his head, finishing the thought the both of them eerily shared. "They could launch an attack against Earth directly."

"If we had a way to track the ship through that region of subspace, then maybe we could have gotten some readings of where it was heading," Dax said as Sisko formed a smile on his face while nodding his head, "Captain?"

"Where they're going after this?" Sisko said, "we can guess that. That was a Cardassian penal colony for Bajoran prisoners. If the Odyssey rescued the prisoners, then… well.. the Prisoners would have to be returned either to Bajor or DS9."

"Or Earth," Dax said nodding her head, "it's possible."

"Mr. Nog," Sisko turned his head towards the Ferrengi, "contact Major Narys on DS9, notify her that survivors may be heading for DS9, and I need her to monitor the space around Bajor for the Odyssey."

"Aye, Sir," Nog said nodding his head.

"Old Man, contact Starfleet command," Sisko said, "tell them the Odyssey could be heading for Earth. And if it does, then we have to ask them to remain in orbit. I have a feeling the Cardassians and the Dominion will want an explanation for this attack, and we're not ready for a full assault yet. We need information on the technology on that ship. At least we need that ship on our side in case the Cardassian and Dominion forces attack."

"I'm guessing the crew on the Odyssey won't be too happy about that," Dax said before she head for a console. After a few minutes, Dax turned and said that they were getting a response on a secured line from Starfleet Command.

"On screen," the Captain ordered. Sisko looked up at the sight of Admiral Paris looking back at him through a screen, "sir."

"Captain, it was ten minutes ago that the ship identified as the Odyssey entered orbit," the Admiral said before Sisko interrupted him.

"Sir, you have to keep the Odyssey in orbit," Sisko said as the Admiral frowned and looked away from the screen. It was then that Sisko knew something had gone wrong, "sir? Are they in orbit?"

"The beamed down nearly three hundred Bajoran prisoners from a Penal Camp down to the Starfleet Command Quad," the Admiral said, "they were met by Starfleet Security and are currently being given medical attention."

"Sir, I believe that the ship carries advanced defensive and offensive weaponry, enough to disable two Galor class Cardassian ships," Sisko said.

"We've read your report, as well as the report from Ensign Nog," the Admiral said, "and I've personally asked General O'Neill to stand-by. But he was insistent on leaving, he said that he and his crew have a way to go home."

"Sir, the Cardassian's and the Dominion could very well blame us for the attack," Sisko said.

"Captain," the Admiral said, "we need to talk."

"Sir?" Sisko asked as he watched the Admiral pick up a crystal from his left side.

"Trust me, you're going to like this," The Admiral said, "but let's talk in person, and not when transmissions could be monitored."

"Yes, sir," Sisko said before ordering that the ship change course for Earth.

TBC.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Cardassia Prime, thirty minutes after the Defiant warped away from Dominion controlled space.**

"What is this?" hissed the Female Changeling, the very one who was leading the Dominion forces in the Alpha Quadrant in the war against the 'solids' of the Federation, Klingons, Romulans, and various other species. She was alerted to this subspace message by her Vorta, Weyoun and Legate Damar, the latter being the leader of the Cardassian military. The two of them hurried into the room where she and the commander of the Breen forces, who recently joined the Dominion war effort, had bee discussing stationing their forces.

The Commander was about to recommend an attack on Earth to show the Federation that they were weakened. And that they could not protect their own sphere of control. Instead, before he could continue, Weyoun rushed in and then immediately dashed to a console in the left side of the room. Legate Damar hurried as well behind Weyoun while saying, "Founder, one of our penal colonies was attacked."

The Changeling's face darkened as she rose up to her feet, walked around the table before she and the Breen took a few more steps towards the console. Weyoun was pressing the smooth surface of the console before looking at the screen above it. It flickered on, and then showed… from one of the damaged Cardassian vessel's point of view, a grey coloured ship attacking and disabling the ship with each. It was then that the Female Changeling hissed her question, "What is this?!" before turning her head to Damar who stepped back, his heart beating wildly at the look of rage on the face of the female Changeling.

She then turned her head towards Weyoun who raised his hands, stepping back, before stuttering in fear, "our.. our spies have not discovered any classified projects by Starfleet, Founder."

"How do we know this ship was developed and built by Starfleet?" asked Damar as his heart rate started to calm down. It truth, he didn't know that the strange unknown vessel wasn't from Earth. However, the ship showed no outward tell-tale signs of belonging to Starfleet.

"Are you protecting them, Damar?" asked the Founder.

"No, of course not," came the reply, "all I am saying is that there could be another player involved. Another race we have yet to meet."

"The Cardassian ships were damaged soon after the unknown vessel engaged," the Changeling said as she turned to Damar, "if this mysterious faction exists, then why have they only now attacked?"

"I…"

It was then that the Breen Commander spoke in tones that were translated into speech by their universal translators. Once the Breen stopped talking, the Changeling had a smile on her face.

"I agree, we have left Earth itself alone for far too long," she said looking back at the screen, "if we attacked that planet, then the war wouldn't have gone as far as it already has. And now they have a new weapon against us."

"Founder, we do not know if…."

"We have been in this sickening region of space for months now," the Founder said glancing at the screen, "and now, someone has a weapon capable of badly damaging Cardassian vessels in, from I saw of the battle, two shots. This invasion has been languishing, and now we have the prime reason why Earth has to fall. Whatever this new race is, or even if it is a classified Starfleet project, this has to be their only ship… or else we would have encountered more."

"What are your orders, Founder?" asked Damar.

"Gather our forces," she said with a smirk on her face, "Cardassian, Jem'Hadar, and the Breen.. gather all of them for an attack on Earth. We take out the lynchpin, and the Federation will crumble."

**The Odyssey, third day in Hyperspace.**

General O'Neill stood with his hands behind his back while looking out at the Hyperspace tunnel through the viewports in the Mess Hall. It had been about three days since the Odyssey entered a hyperspace window in Earth orbit with the destination set for the Pegasus galaxy.. In that short of a time, the Federation observer on the ship, Ensign Sito, was popular with the crew thanks to her cheerful demeanour and her curiosity. The young woman was engaged in learning about the Asgard through both Thors, and through whatever basics Daniel was teaching her.

It was so that General O'Neill hadn't even met here since leaving Earth Orbit where she was extremely helpful in being the liaison between the General and Starfleet Command in regards to the former prisoners who needed medical aid.

**Orbit of Earth, three days ago.**

"Starfleet Command," the young woman said when the Odyssey sent out a general hail while Marks received a warning on his sensors that the McKinley Station had raised shields and begun to charge their Phaser banks. General O'Neill didn't blame them one bit, 'heck', he thought looking out the forward viewport at the uniquely designed station which looked more like a curled up spider with orange legs and a white coloured body, 'they're in a war, and suddenly a strange ship comes out of nowhere. If it were me, I'd be cautious too.'

The station was soon joined by several ships that were orbiting Earth, and all of them had their shields raised. And all of them were hailing the Odyssey.

"Starfleet Command, this is Ensign Sito Jaxa, formerly of the USS Enterprise," the Ensign said, the hail being heard by all the ships orbiting Earth, the McKinley Station, and by Starfleet Command itself on the surface of the planet, "do not fire. I repeat, do not fire."

"This is General Jack O'Neill of the Odyssey," the General said as he stood up and approached the forward viewport, his eyes taking in the shapes and sizes of the ships only seen on television, 'the designs are so eerily accurate,' he thought while saying out loud, "I need to talk to whoever's in charge."

Immediately, the hails stopped. Marks then looked up and told the General that they were getting a hail from the surface, "it's from San Francisco, sir."

"Put the message through." The General said.

"This is Admiral Owen Paris of Starfleet Command." General O'Neill looked back at Ensign Sito who nodded her head before saying she was familiar with the name, "General O'Neill, we've heard a lot of things about you and your vessel. I'd like to welcome you to Earth, in another reality."

"Thanks, Admiral," said the General as he turned and walked back towards his chair, which was where Sito was standing with her hand on the edge of the chair as she stared past General O'Neill, and out the front viewport, "anyway, Admiral we have about three hundred people that were picked up from a planet where we contacted an ally to help us get home. These people are being stored in our transporter matrix. And they need medical attention, is there some place we can beam them down?"

It would be five minutes later that the Odyssey would beam down the rescued Bajorans while, in the meantime, Sito talked to the Admiral. He assured her that Captain Picard on the Enterprise would be notified that she was alive.

"Admiral," the young Bajoran said, "I… my parents live on one of the outer colonies, could you also inform me them that I'm alive? And I'll be home soon." She rambled on in excitement, "I've been asked to join this crew as an observer, and I swear to give you my report after I return."

It was soon after that exchange that the Admiral approved Sito's request. Once the former prisoners were beamed down, and the crystal beamed down directly to Admiral Paris' office, the Odyssey came about and then entered Hyperspace.

**Odyssey Mess Hall, now.**

"General, sir," Colonel Carter rushed in excitedly as he looked over his shoulder, "you won't believe what Thor just told me."

General O'Neill smiled at how excited the Colonel looked as she stopped in front of him before looking out at the blue and white Hyperspace tunnel. It was just for a few second before she turned her head back towards him, but for now that few seconds, the General stared at the profile of her head. He scanned her eyes, her cheek, and the dimple made from the smile on her face as she stared at the tunnel, 'or the could be because of whatever it was she came to talk to me about.' When he noticed her neck muscles tightening, the General looked away, just as the Colonel turned her head again to smile at him.

"It's beautiful, General," she said while hold a laptop in her right hand while nodding at the Hyperspace tunnel.

"It's calming," he added before covering his mouth and letting out a cough before asking if there was something she needed to tell him.

"Oh, right," the Colonel said handing the tablet to him. He looked at the screen which showed a blue print of a pedestal like device, along with some specifications that he didn't understand.

"Okay," the General nodded his head impressed, although he had no idea why he was being impressed since he didn't know what it was that the Colonel was showing him. "This looks interesting." The General then looked back down at the screen, and back up at the Colonel who had her left eyebrow arched upwards, "and this is a…." his voice trailed off before a smile appeared on the Colonel's face.

"It's an energy matter converter," the Colonel said excitedly while waving her hands as the General looked back own at the screen, "General, the Asgard core has… wow…. Has so many things that we're still yet to discover. Did you know that we can put this entire ship in a localized time bubble? I mean…."

"Carter," the General waved his arms wildly before asking, "what's the pedestal doohickey actually do?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Colonel Carter said shaking her head before she reached out and pointed at the screen, "we can create whatever we want as long as we have the power, and the raw materials."

Energy-Matter converter," the General repeated nodding his head as he stared at the tablet in his hand. Yes, he could definitely envision so many uses for this technology. Especially once they return to Earth. But for now, as he looked at the excited Colonel staring back at him, General O'Neill could see the wheels in her head move as one idea after another popped into her mind, "Carter?"

"We need to change our entire plan, sir," the Colonel said.

"Thor.. I mean both of the Thor's already confirmed that the Asgard beams could be used as an Energy-Matter converter," she continued, "and the core has enough power," she waved her hand, "it also has the ZPM, and the raw material, to build us a copy of Arthur's Mantle."

"Hold up," the surprised General said holding his hands, "you're talking about the same thing that caused you and Michell to get lost in another dimension, right?"

"That's the one."

"But, Carter, you and Mitchell weren't able to interact with your surroundings." He said worriedly.

"We phased through people and things," Colonel Carter said nodding her head, "Sir, this will be quick. Thor is already preparing a retrieval tool that can search and collect information on ship and weapon building facilities in the Pegasus galaxy. He thinks that it would take about five minutes to collect everything we need from the mainframe."

"Carter, how do you know the ZPM's and the computer mainframe's in the same location?"

"Rodney's report," the Colonel said referring to Rodney Mackay, Atlantis' chief scientist, "when they were taken hostage by the Asuran replicators in the Pegasus galaxy. In his report, he said that they took him, Dr. Weir, and the others to check out their ZPMs. When they were on the tour, before being taken hostage, his report mentioned computer mainframes that lined the walls and the central panel next to the power console."

"Right, it was in his report that he connected his tablet to the mainframe so that he could tweak the replicator's mass, or something," the General said nodding his head, "Carter, this is too risky. I mean getting the data from the mainframe would be too risky."

"I know, and…"

"Carter," the General said, "can you really tell me that it would take five minutes for any retrieval program to collect information from a ton… and I mean thousands upon billions of tons of data? Get the ZPM's, and then get out. We can find the data another way when we get back home."

"Sir," she said, "we can do this." The Colonel then looked to one side thoughtfully for a few seconds before opening her mouth wide, and turning back to the General, "okay, Sir. Maybe the Mantle's a bad idea. We have the design specs for the Sodan Cloaking devices. We can use those since we're able to still interact with our environment."

"And not be detected by sensors," the General said nodding his head.

"We'll go ahead with the plan to cloak the ship, and then beam down SG-1 once we reach Asuras," the Colonel said nodding her head, "and since we can use the Asgard beams to create matter, I'll have four of the Ancient anti-replicator weapons created. We'll arm ourselves with those, and then activate the Sodan cloaking devices. The ship will lock onto the subcutaneous transmitters in our forearms, and…"

"Will that work?" the Colonel interjected.

"The Sodan devices pushes us slightly out of phase, we'll be in a localised subspace bubble," Colonel Carter explained, "yes, they could hear us when we talk to each other and when we fire our weapons."

"Which also means that you can fire while cloaked, and the blast will hit them," the General said.

"Yes, sir, and it also means that we'll need to be beamed down further away from the mainframe. The Replicators will be attracted by the high energy output from the transport beam, so…"

"If you're transported directly into the room, then you guys will be swamped by human form replicators."

"We can do this, sir," Colonel Carter said. "We have two Thor's working on the retrieval program. And the tablet we'll be using will have nothing on it that'll endanger Earth. All in all?" the Colonel took a step closer to the General, "it's risky. Even with the Sodan cloaking device, they could hear us if we're not careful. But since we can work without being seen, this is a better idea than using the Mantle."

"Five minutes?" the General asked after a sigh.

"Five minutes," Colonel Carter said, knowing the General was referring to the time that Thor believed it would take to retrieve the information they needed. "If it takes more than that, I swear we'll leave with the ZPMs in hand, sir."

"Alright," the General whispered nodding his head, "you have a go, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir," the Colonel said.

**Four days later.**

Sito was on the bridge standing next to General O'Neill as the two of them looked out the front view port. as the Odyssey come out of Hyperspace four thousand light years away from Asuras, and then engaged the cloak immediately. The General agreed with Thor, Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, and Sito that it would be best for the ship to come out of hyperspace further out from enemy space. Once the Odyssey exited the Hyperspace window, Thor would then transport SG-1 in his cloaked vessel.

The prevailing theory was that the Asuran Replicators would not detect any technology that wasn't Ancient in design. And thus, the Asgard cloak would pass through any ships scanning the area of space immediately around the planet. It was Thor who said, during a re-planning of the mission after one main specification had changed in regards to how SG-1 would make it onto the planet's surface, "the Replicators would detect the hyperspace window generated by the Odyssey… thus placing their security forces on high alert. However, they may not detect my cloaked shuttle craft."

"Thor," the Colonel said as the rear compartment to the small shuttle that Thor used when he first met the Odyssey over Cimmeria, "you are a go for launch."

"I am taking off, General," Thor said as Teal'c, Colonel Carter, Daniel, Colonel Michell, and Vala stood behind the pilot's seat in cramped quarters. SG-1 had the modified Sodan cloaking devices around their upper arms while Daniel, Colonel Mitchell, and Teal'c were carrying the Ancient Anti-Replicator energy weapon. As for Colonel Carter and Vala, the both of them had ARG's on their hips while holding a tablet and a gym bag respectively. The small shuttle rose off the hanger bay deck, and then flew out the opening and into space.

It then cloaked before entering hyperspace.

"Now we're going to be completely radio silent," the General said turning to Sito as the screen turned off.

"General," Sito whispered as she stared at their reflection on the screen before turning to the man, "no one has said anything about why are we here in Pegasus other than to retrieve these Zero Point Modules and information on Ancient ship building and weapons facilities." The General nodded at Sito who had her hands behind her back, "sir, are we heading back to the Milky Way after this mission? And.. and if the ZPM's are as powerful as I've heard from Colonel Carter, then is there a possibility that one module could be handed over to Starfleet for examination?"

"It's a dangerous piece of tech, Ensign," the General said, "what will the Federation say about Starfleet having access to a ZPM?"

"I…."

"General O'Neill," Womack said as she looked over her shoulder at the older man, "we received a databurst from the shuttle. They're about to exit hyperspace."

"Got it," the General nodded his head glancing at Womack before shifting his eyes back to Ensign Sito, "Ensign, the data we handed over in the crystal contains everything on building Naquada reactors. It also contains the locations of known Naquada deposits and its chemical composition."

Sito then took in a deep breath, realizing that the designs for the reactors Starfleet received in the crystal could very well introduce a great leap forward in technology. She then looked out the forward viewport, "will they be alright, sir?"

"Yea," was the reply, "they'll be alright."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**Asuras, three minutes later.**

"Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, this ship will leave hyperspace in three minutes," Thor said standing behind the main console which was tilted an angle and covered in the Asgard script. Back at the rear of the small shuttle, Colonel Mitchell answered Thor in the positive before going back to checking their ARG's being taken out from a case by Teal'c and then handed over to each member of SG-1. Once Colonel Carter received her weapon, she rushed to where she was sitting earlier and picked up a six inch tablet. The blonde Air Force officer stuffed it into once of her pockets before checking another pocket to ensure that a data cable was handy.

"Sound off, people," Colonel Mitchell said as he placed the original Ancient Anti-Replicator weapon on one of the seats in the rear of the shuttle, and was now inspecting the Sodan cloaking device on his lower left arm. The crystal was facing upwards as he ensured that the straps attaching the device to his arm was closed tight.

"I am ready," Teal'c said placing his hands behind his back while a large bag was strapped to his back. The Sodan cloaking device on his arms as well.

"Ready here," Daniel said closing a case after he strapped on the Sodan device.

"Me too," Vala reported in with a grin.

"Same here," Colonel Carter said nodding her head before patting the pocket holding the tablet with her right hand, "we've got everything, ready. The program is set to search for any data related to ship building and weapon production facilities in Pegasus. I know it would also be great if we could search for facilities in the Milky Way, but we want to keep a low profile."

"Searching for facilities in the Milky Way would create a security incident," Teal'c nodded his head remembering the briefing back on the Odyssey where Colonel Carter explained that the Pegasus replicators had no idea that there was an Earth, or that the Ancients moved to the to the Milky Way, "we do not want there to be any reason for them to suspect there's any life in the Milky Way capable of intergalactic travel. I am in agreement, we must be cautious."

The Colonel then went on to say that they would have only five minutes before the radiation caused by the Sodan device began affecting their bodies. Back on the shuttle craft, Colonel Carter reminded her team, "remember, we activate the devices immediately after we exit the shuttle. Thor checked his scanners, and he wasn't able to pick up our life signs when we were cloaked."

"My ship will remain cloaked nearby," Thor said looking over his shoulder at the team behind him. At first he thought this was an insane idea, the replicators had already ravaged the Ida galaxy, and now these humans from another reality were willingly trying to travel to a whole planet of replicators, 'there could very well be danger if one of them is captured,' Thor thought to himself.

During the briefing on the Odyssey, which was joined by Sito, Thor mentioned that they could use a weapon to neutralize the replicators; a bomb could be sent through the Stargate from another world in Pegasus. The bomb would then detonate, releasing an anti-replicator wave that would turn half the planet's replicators into inactive nano-cells. It was something that General O'Neill thought was a good idea. At the briefing though, Daniel shook his head, the same as Sito, before saying that the Replicators in their own reality were after them because they were jealous that Humanity was favoured by the Ancients instead of them, "at least that's the gist of it." Daniel could see Sito looking at him, as well as Vala and the others before he continued, "these Replicators don't know us. They don't know about where we're going, and where we're from." Daniel then motioned at Colonel Carter before saying, "at least that's the plan. We don't mention anything about Earth or the Ancients in the Milky Way. If they don't get jealous of us, then they aren't a danger."

"And we'll be cloaked," Vala said before turning back to General O'Neill who nodded his head.

Back in the shuttle craft, the small ship exited Hyperspace and immediately cloaked as it flew towards the planet, Asuras. SG-1 walked over to the front cockpit where Thor was standing behind his console and stared at the Aurora-class ships, all fourteen of them, orbiting the planet.

"Any one of these ships could take out a planet on its own," Colonel Carter said before Thor mentioned that the ships were scanning the space around them. He said that the Replicators detected the Hyperspace window, and were now trying to find the small ship. The humans instinctively held their breath as they flew past the hulking vessels all around them and then made it through the atmosphere without being detected.

Vala was impressed, "not bad. Even with Ancient sensors, they didn't even detect us."

"You have to remember that the Pegasus replicators are at the same technological level as the Ancients," Colonel Carter said as the grey skyline of a massive city surrounded a city-ship, that looked just like Atlantis, that was resting on the water. "They haven't improved their tech, unlike the Asgard."

"Indeed," Thor nodded his head while piloting the vessel as they approached a tower. "Colonel Carter, I am detecting numerous power sources located in that tower." Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell stared at the tower before the latter smiled.

"Okay, how about we go down and rob the replicators," Colonel Mitchell said as the shuttle started to slow down before landing on the roof of the tallest building in the city from where the spire of the replicator version of Atlantis could be seen clearly in the daylight several kilometers away.

**The Odyssey, Pegasus Galaxy.**

Sito felt the tension in the air- the silence- as everyone was going about their own duties while waiting for any response from the away team. The Bajoran looked around the budget and noticed that everyone was glancing at each other while the General was seated silently, worried, while he stared out through the forward viewport. She received the gist of why the replicators were dangerous- they were a race of machines that General O'Neill claimed to be much more deadly than the Borg themselves.

'They were so deadly that they could have wiped out all life in the Milky Way,' Sito thought to herself before glancing back at the General who was seated back against him command chair, his fingers holding tight around the armrests. Sito then looked back out the forward viewport and wondered if the replicators were really as advanced, 'no, they're supposed to be more advanced. They are on the same technological level as these Ancients. But. But could the Born assimilate them? Could they assimilate machines?' Sito then sighed before she turned and walked over to the command chair. Her boots were 'click-clacking' on the floor, the sound made the General's eyes shift towards her before he stood up.

"Marks, you have the bridge," the General said. Marks looked back and nodded his head while the General then turned his head towards Sito, "Ensign, with me. I don't know about you, but I need some coffee."

"Yes, sir,"

**Asuras, at that same time.**

Colonel Carter hoped that her theory was right- that the Sodan cloaking devices that hid her, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell, Vala, and Daniel from the Asuran replicators sensors were made after the Ancients left Pegasus.

'If they suspect something,' Colonel Carter thought to herself as she and her team just entered a hallway after walking through the roof access, 'then we'd be surrounded by now. We had to bypass the controls to the door so that we could get in, and…. Oh boy.' The Colonel and the others, who could see each other given that they were in the same parallel dimension, stepped aside with their backs to the walls as two groups of three replicators, male and female in tanned and cream coloured jumpsuits with weapons in hand, rushed past them to the door that had only just been open. When they rushed past without even stopping, Colonel Carter breathed a sigh of relief. They watched the group rush out to the outside platform and begin scans while Colonel Carter looked back at Colonel Mitchell and nodded her head towards the hallway before them.

Colonel Mitchell then signalled for them to move out while having Teal'c and Daniel at the rear to ensure that they were not being followed. And they were not. The group of what SG-1 believed to be security personnel never discovered how it was that the door to the roof opened by itself; even scans that were run on the entire building showed only the presence of replicators. While the replicators were running more tests on why the door had opened, something possible only by entering a code or bypassing the code panel altogether, SG-1 continued on walking through one hallway after another while avoiding impacting against oncoming replicators.

'So far so good,' Colonel Carter thought while looking at the map on her tablet that had their route to room that was highlighted in red. The room was chosen due to a lack of replicator presence and what looked to be a number of inactive power sources. Thor then brought up a scan while his shuttle landed on the rooftop platform showing the same room had several terminals that could connect to the replicator mainframe, 'hopefully at least. Our first goal are the ZPM's. Thor said that the low energy readings on his ship's sensors should that the ZPM's were charged but inactive.' Colonel Carter wished they had that type of technology that could detect the energy emissions from inactive ZPM's, 'but searching for those things would still be like search for a needle in a galactic haystack.'

"We're here," Colonel Mitchell whispered as they stopped and stared at a closed door. Looking behind them in the hallway, the group saw replicators walking around in the adjacent hallways that were connected to the one where SG-1 stood still.

"They haven't detected us yet, have they?" Vala asked in a worried tone.

"If they did," whispered Daniel, "then I doubt we'd been allowed to come all the way here."

"Listen up," Colonel Mitchell whispered after telling Colonel Carter to open the door once their immediate area was secured, "we're getting close to the five-minute mark. We go in, and then deactivate the Sodan devices. Carter and Vala will then tap the tablet into the mainframe and activate the retrieval program."

"We'll need five minutes," Colonel Carter whispered as she worked on a bypass by connecting the tablet to the insides of the panel she only just exposed. If there was anyone else walking past the hallway at that time, they would have see the panel housing on the floor and the crystal chips being moved from one spot to another before the frame being lifted up and then reattached to the panel just as the door opened.

Just by luck, the doors closed behind the cloaked SG-1 before a group of replicators walked past the hallway.

"Okay, that was close," Vala said while the group stood under dim yellow lights that highlighted several consoles along the walls and one console in the center of the room. However, the team looked around but were unable to see any ZPM's.

"What's going on?" asked Colonel Mitchell as Teal'c walked over to the left wall in the medium sized square shaped room to examine the consoles. The group deactivated the Sodan devices while Colonel Carter and Vala strode over to the central console, "where are the ZPM's?"

Suddenly, everyone in the team had a chill up their spines when an alarm rang out through the building with a voice saying, "intruder alert, intruder alert. All security personnel to Potentia holding room forty-one. Intruder alert, intruder alert." The warning repeated itself several times while Colonel Mitchell held the Ancient version of the Anti-Replicator weapon and aimed it at the closed door in the event that security personnel rushed in.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said while staring at one of the consoles, and then at the wall where he noticed several circular imprints on the wall in two rows laid flush along the wall. The pattern looked like the ones at the bottom of a ZPM, but Teal'c wasn't sure. Just as Daniel rushed over to Teal'c, they heard footsteps running into the hallway outside the door.

"How's it going back there?" Colonel Mitchell asked while Colonel Carter connected the tablet in her hands to the console before tapping on the screen.

"I'm searching for… and yeah… got it," the Colonel said in amazement as the program on the tablet that Thor designed searched for an access into the mainframe faster than she could think. The program then released the retrieval service the Asgard designed, "wow… it's fast."

"So, it's working then?" Colonel Mitchell asked as he prepared to fire the weapon upon hearing voices saying that the door was locked.

"Yea, we need five minutes," Vala said as she stood next to Colonel Mitchell after Colonel Carter asked the former Goa'uld host to stay with Colonel Mitchel. The woman lifted her Anti-replicator weapon and aimed it at the door just as someone yelled for a 'cutting torch'.

"Teal'c? Daniel?" asked Colonel Carter staring at the tablet screen as a bar started to fill on the top of the screen; a bar that indicated the retrieval program had returned thirteen percent of the data it was created to retrieve.

"The ZPM's are being stored in recesses in the walls," Daniel said as he tapped at a console while the central control hub in the building detected an intrusion into the mainframe after the alarms went off following the detection of lifesigns that were not native to Asuras- human lifesigns.

"What is it?" said Oberoth watching a monitor where the screen showed one of his fellow replicators running through the hallway with a device that was meant to cut into the door that was locked down. Oberoth turned his head to the young man who just came up to him with a confused expression, "well? What is it?"

"Someone is collecting information from the mainframe," the young man said as Oberoth's calm expression turned to a glower.

"Show me," he commanded. Oberoth followed the man to another console which showed five humans in the Potential holding room, "what are they retrieving?" Oberoth stared at the human and wondered in anger if these were the creators of the Asurans, 'the Lanteans thought they murdered our race. Now there are five of them here stealing data.' Oberoth stared at the screen before looking at the young man who came to him, "sever the transfer. I want to known what they were searching for, and.."

"I cannot sever the connection," the young man said to a surprised Oberoth, "when I attempt to sever the connection, the program collecting the data enters another pathway to retrieve data."

"What data?" Oberoth asked.

"Weapons and shipbuilding facilities, and…"

"Why would they need this data?" Oberoth asked confused as he stared at the five humans, "I want them alive for interrogation."

Back in the holding room, Daniel tapped the screen which showed the energy levels of the ZPM's in their respective recesses. "All of these are fully charged," said Daniel just as he looked up with a start at the door. He saw Vala and Colonel Mitchell step back as sparks erupted from the flame that cut through the door just as Colonel Carter said they were at sixty percent in terms of the data collected. Daniel then tapped the screen and stood back while Teal'c unzipped the bag he had been carrying. Seven fully charged ZPM's were pushed out of their recesses just as the lights and power in the entire building had gone out thanks to Oberoth's orders. Turning on their flashlights, Daniel and Vala cursed while Teal'c collected the seven ZPM's and put them into the bag while Colonel Carter frowned as she unplugged the tablet.

"We got seventy percent of what we needed," the blonde Colonel said shaking her head as she placed the tablet in her vest pocket before staring at the door which was nearly cut through.

"Well, we did guess the replicators would do something once the cloaking devices were deactivated," Vala pointed out calmly, "although turning off the power was a little extreme."

"Really?" Colonel Mitchell frowned while Vala shrugged. In the meantime, Teal'c zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder before saying their mission was complete.

"It would have been nice to get all twelve ZPM's along the wall behind this console," Daniel said shining his flashlight on the walls behind the other consoles, "so many of those things." Daniel then turned back towards Colonel Carter who said that they should have enough information on weapons and ship building facilities.

"Although I do wish we did collect everything," she replied, joining the others as they waited for the door to be completely cut open. She had deliberately locked out the door controls so that it could be opened only from the inside. Colonel Carter had thought that the replicators would try something like severing the power to prevent the data transfer, and so wasn't that concerned when the power went out. She was just peeved that she didn't get all the data they wanted to retrieve, 'at least we have the ZPM's', she thought to herself as the sparks vanished after the cutting was completed.

"Ready?" Colonel Mitchel asked while brushing his fingers on the green coloured crystal that activated the cloaking device.

"Now!" Colonel Carter said pressing down on the device at the cut door was pushed down onto the floor and ten replicator security personnel dashed into the now empty room while ten others stood in the hallway. With the visual sensors deactivated as well, Oberoth was not able to see the team vanish.. instead he was stunned to hear that the room was empty.

However, before the replicator could repeat what he just said about the room being empty, a cloaked Colonel Mitchell, with his back against the far wall, fired an energy wave that turned the replicators to a pile of inert nano-cells. At the same time, Vala who was hugging the left side of the door then turned around the corner and fired a wave into the hallway. The energy wave took out the ten replicators before they could notify anyone through their earpieces what was happening.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Colonel Mitchell said as the team headed out into the hallway.

Back outside the building, Thor's shuttle was floating several meters off the platform while cloaked. He remained at that location ever since SG-1 left his shuttle. Thor had been tracking them when they deactivated the cloaking devices in the holding room, but since his sensors were not able to detect the replicators, the Asgard reassured himself that SG-1 would not have deactivated their cloaks if there was any replicator in the room. He kept an eye on them even when power had been deactivated for the entire building and before long, Thor watched as an energy weapon was fired in the room.

"that is the Anti-Replicator weapon," Thor told himself as he lowered the ship back towards the platform below. He saw a few more shots on his scanners, the energy wave having been picked up, which showed his the direction the team was headed- back to the platform. It would be a minute later that Thor landed the shuttle with the rear entrance facing the roof access door that had just slid open. Taking that as a sign that SG-1 was on the way, Thor opened the rear entrance revealing the inside of the shuttle. He then heard footsteps rushing in before Colonel Carter became the first to de-cloak her body.

"Go, go, go," Colonel Carter said as the others decloaked while Vala, Teal'c, and Colonel Mitchell fired their Anti-Replicator weapons at a group coming through the doors towards them. With the four Replicators turned to dust, Thor closed the rear entrance and then, while his ship was still cloaked, took off. He went into orbit before activating the hyperdrive just as the ships in orbit began their scans.

In hyperdrive, Thor stepped back from the and turned back towards SG-1, "have you succeeded?"

"We got the ZPM," Colonel Carter said before tapping the tablet in her vest pocket, "and most of what we've been looking for. Hopefully, at least. I'll have to go through this when we get to the Odyssey."

"And now, the Odyssey, and then Atlantis," Daniel said with Thor nodding his head.

TBC.


End file.
